Evangelion Redux: Eden of Eve
by E. 0rchid
Summary: Not a self insertion! Fate has decided that the fate of the world should be redone so they have revived two beings that should have been anhillated during the second impact. The question is, however, will their intervetion be enough? ShinjixRei ShinjixOC.
1. Meet Reia

Disclaimer- I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, or anything affiliated with it besides this fan fiction.

**Evangelion Redux: Eden of Eve**

**Episode 1: Meet Reia/Angel Attack Redux**

"Have good day sir, and I'm sure your fortune will come true!" a young woman stated with a small bow causing her long silky raven black hair to fall around her face masking it from view. The young woman was dressed in the usual shrine maiden attire, but it seemed to accentuate her curves more then it was meant to.

"I hope so!" an older man replied as he laughed heartily, "Maybe this will finally get me that promotion that I've been waiting for!" The man looked to be around his mid-forties due to the fact that he had so many wrinkles and his shoulder lenght black hair, freckled with grey, was thinning at the top. However, this did not take away from the distinguished look he had which was emphasized by the black suit, and white dress shirt he was wearing. In fact it only served to he played up his suave and sophisticated look. Running a hand through his grey hair, and straightening his black tie, the man eyed the young woman skeptically for a moment before he asked, "Are you sure you wont consider my offer Reia-chan? You know you only have one more year before college, and I'm sure I don't need to tell you how expensive it can be."

"Yes Mishdo-san, I do know how expensive it will be and I have considered your offer," Reia said as she raised her head to look the older man in his smoke grey eyes, with her own hazel orbs. Brushing a stray strand of hair off of her small narrow nose, taking in a deep breath through her strawberry red full lips, and releasing a beleaguered sigh she added, "I just can't see myself as a NERV employee, in fact I hate to her that you all have killed another angel."

"Huh?!" Mishdo asked incredulously due to the fact that he was immensely taken aback by Reia's statement which had caused his eyes to go wide with shock. "Reia-chan how can you say that?" Mishdo asked as he continued to gawk at the young woman, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Don't misunderstand me," Reia started calmly as she sighed once again as she ran a slender mocha colored hand through her hair before adding, "I already know you're doing what needs to be done, otherwise they'll end up eradicating humanity. However, that does not negate the fact that they are still living beings, and I simply cannot condone the killing of another living creature."

Mishdo recoiled slightly upon hearing Reia's statement, but less than a second later he simply shrugged it off and chuckled merrily. "You know, I think that kung fu you've been taking has started to mess with your head. Either that, or you really are the next Buddha."

"What makes you say that?" Reia inquired as she picked up a broom resting on the side of a large red wooden pillar that aided in the support the shrine, and began to sweep the accumulating dust under her straw sandals off of the grey cobblestone. Truth be told she had already swept the steps twice that day so they were relatively clean, but she couldn't bring herself to look Mishdo in his eyes after her statement. Some how she felt that she had betrayed his trust and perception of her, and she never liked being looked upon in a bad light.

Mishdo chuckled once again as he looked around at the cherry trees descending from their full bloom. Suddenly a gust of wind whipped though the air and caused some of the petals to fall from the trees to be carried on with the powerful breeze. The winds seem to wrap around Reia as she combed her hair out of her face with her slender fingers. The whole scene seemed to give her person and ethereal glow, causing Mishdo to admire the young woman's beauty once again.

"Hum, the breeze is nice this time of year," Reia mused to herself as she placed the broom back against the pillar and walked toward the small oak wood house next to the shrine. Opening the door she paused for a moment, and turned to face Mishdo with a small smile on her face before she said, "I'm sorry Mishdo-san, while I would love to continue our conversation I really should be getting home."

"It's not a problem Reia-chan, but please take this card," Mishdo stated as he dug his large, gruff, and calloused hand in to his inner blazer pocket and pulled out a small business card featuring a red fig leaf and the word NERV written on it. He then added, "While I know you do not condone violence, I'm sure that we could find you an internship position that would fit your specifications. I'm sure you wouldn't mind working as a mail clerk, would you?"

Eyeing Mishdo with a puzzled expression plastered on her face Reia walked towards him and graciously accepted the card. "Thank you Mishdo-san, but why do you want to help me so much?" Reia inquired as she eyed the older man skeptically and furrowing her brow.

"Well Reia-chan if you must know, you were the only one who helped me maintain my sanity during the divorce. As I recall you missed two of your four exams to talk to me when you found me outside the bar at eight o'clock in the morning," Mishdo responded with a sullen expression on his face as he looked down at his shoes and began to fidget nervously.

"Nonsense, all you needed was someone to talk to," Reia said waving it off before she added, "You really shouldn't try to reward me for simply being a decent human being."

Mishdo chuckled nervously before he added, "Ya' know, if you hadn't reached out to me at that point I probably would have ended up killing myself."

This comment caused Reia to gasp and bring her hand to her mouth before she glared at Mishdo and snapped, "There is no woman that is worth all of that!"

The older man chuckled nervously once again before he responded again saying, "I know, and you were the one who helped me to come to understand that. Even if you won't admit it Reia-chan, you are a very special person." Mishdo reached into his pocket and dug out a slightly bent cigarette and put it to his mouth before he added, "You're special because you don't judge people based on their flaws, and you honestly try to help them without expecting anything in return. On top of that, while I know this is slightly inappropriate, physically you're the perfect young woman and any man would be lucky to have you by his side. In fact that only flaw I've noticed about you is your inferiority complex, and I can't even begin to understand that."

Now it was Reia's turn to look down at her feet and shuffle nervously. "I'm sorry Mishdo-san, but I really do not wish to discuss myself or my character flaws," Reia responded sheepishly as she heard the click of a lighter, and smelled the nicotine that wafted over into her nostrils.

"Alright Reia-chan, but please consider my offer. If nothing else it will make me feel better," Mishdo said with a small bow as he took a small drag on his cigarette and blew the smoke through his nose causing it to flare out slightly.

"Of course Mishdo-san, I'm sure I'll find myself working over there one way or another," Reia stated bowing slightly as she waved goodbye to Mishdo who had started making his way down the cobblestone steps towards the base of the shrine. "Well I better get going before mom and dad start worrying again," Reia said as she turned and walked toward the small house and went to change into her school uniform.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what mom is cooking for dinner tonight." Reia said to herself as she walked down the crowed streets of Tokyo 3. Her the skirt of her of blue school uniform as she felt a hand reach under and try to grasp one of her sporty round rear end. From behind her she could hear a chuckle of anticipation from a pervert who would very soon be seeing stars. Reia calmly took in a deep breath before she released a beleaguered sigh and readied herself. Faster then one would deem humanly possible Reia whipped around and slapped the lecherous man across the face with her brown leather school case. The man, who was dressed in a black hoodie, which shrouded his face from view, and a pair of baggy denim blue jeans, slammed in to the brick wall of a convenience store. Staggering, but apparently still conscious, the man turned to flee but to now avail. Reia quickly stuck her foot out and tripped the man causing him to fall face first onto the ground before she calmly stated, "You know it's guys like you that make me happy I'm single." With that said she set about pulverizing the poor fellow by repeatedly smacking down on his head with her school case.

By now a small crowed had started to form and we currently gawking at the spectacle before them. There were some gasps, while a few people cheered, and others simply shrugged and continued on with their day to day routines. After a moment however, panting and heaving, Reia raised her case one last time and landed one last resounding smack on the offender's head before she puffed her chest while frowning her face with a dignified, "Humph" and began her trek towards her home once again. However things were not to be as simple as that. Suddenly the ear piercing sound of military jets rang in Reia's ears and the thunderous sound of tanks and Hummers could be heard coming down the street as the sidewalk began to quake.

"An angel attack?" Rei inquired as she turned around to face the direction the vehicles were heading in on to see a large creature emerge from the back drop of the skyscrapers that surrounded her. "But why now?" Rei asked herself as she absently took note of the people rushing past her, or violently bumping into her.

**-Meanwhile-**

"I wonder why they called me here," a young man asked himself as he stepped off a bullet train and onto the cold granite of a railway station. Dressed in a pair of black pants that were two sizes too small, and a short sleeve white dress shirt with a matching pair of white sneakers, the young man walked towards a pay phone, set down his duffel bag, and picked it up off of the holster. Putting the receiver to his ear he only heard a special announcement about the lines being down due to a state of emergency. "Huh?" the young man questioned faintly as he took the phone away from his ear and stared at it in disbelief before he put in back on the holster.

"Just great," he griped as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair and let out a beleaguered sigh. Suddenly a group of jets zoomed past him causing the young man to whip around in fascination. However what he saw next was completely unexpected.

"What the hell is that!?" he snapped as he stared at the monstrous creature before him. While frightened out of his mind he couldn't help but marvel at the sheer size of the beast as the jets fired missiles at it that seemed to have no effect what so ever as its black skin didn't even appear to have a scratch on it. As the young man continued to gawk at the beast he heard the faint sound of a vehicle speeding towards him. Turning around at the last possible second he narrowly avoided getting run over as he dived out of the way of a speeding car.

"Ow," the young man moaned as he shakily rose to his feet, "Why me?"

"Shinji Ikari?" the voice of a young woman questioned causing Shinji to look up from the ground at a beautiful woman who couldn't have been any older then her late twenties. Her flowing violet hair cascaded around her shoulder and stopped slightly after her shoulder blades. Her piercing chocolate brown eyes and thin pouty lips accentuated her slender face and caused Shinji to momentarily forget what was happening in the world around him. Her black dress emphasized her curves and Shinji found himself staring at her without even knowing it.

"Shinji Ikari?" her voice rang out once again, this time it sounded slightly more irritated, snapping Shinji out of his revelry as he nodded in response.

The woman's brow relaxed and she beamed at him before she motioned for him to get in the car with a wave of her hand and said, "Sorry I'm late. Well what are you waiting for? Get in!"

Shinji simply nodded once again as he scooped up his duffel bag and hopped into the passenger seat of the car. "Um excuse me, but who are you and what is that thing?" Shinji questioned as he buckled his seat belt as braced himself as the young woman shifted the car out of park and into drive while slamming her foot on the accelerator.

"Well I'm Captain Misato Katsuragi of the Earth Defense Force, and that thing behind us is called an angel," Misato stated off handedly as she drove like a bat out of hell narrowly avoiding various hazards that lined the streets.

Shinji couldn't even mutter a response as he gripped his seat so tightly that it made his fingers go white as he struggled to maintain his calm, although he was failing miserably. However he did notice another cruiser zoom past through the sky above them with some kind of bomb strapped to it.

As they continued toward an unknown destination they passed though an underground viaduct, however upon emerging from the channel they heard a loud explosion which was immediately followed a large blast which flung the car about wildly.

"I don't wanna die!" Shinji cried out, his eyes closed, and fingers gripping his seat even tighter as the car continued to flip. Luckily after one more roll the car stopped, but was almost completely demolished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Push!" Misato cried out as she braced herself against the car and tried to push it back onto its wheels.

"You know I'm not even going to mention the fact we almost died," Shinji stated as he also braced himself against the car and pushed against it.

Misato opened her mouth to say something but the words seem to die in her throat and she simply closed her mouth again. A few seconds later they had succeeded in flipping the vehicle over and Misato turned toward Shinji. "Good job Shinji!" exclaimed as they both hopped into the car once again.

"There's really no need to thank me Miss Katsuragi," Shinji stated with a faint blush apparent on his face before he added, "In fact I should be thanking you."

Misato waved him off before she responded, "You don't need to thank me for anything, and by the way call me Misato."

Shinji simply nodded in response as they continued on their way…..or at least they tried. Half way past the point where the car had flipped over it suddenly died. Fortunately Misato was able to "confiscate" a vehicle from a company garage and they were once again on their way.

'Oh man,' Misato internally whined as she continued to drive towards her destination, 'That's not only gonna cost me 32 more payments, but now I have to pay for repairs!' Her face soon a adopted a more sullen expression as she looked down at the grime that currently covered her dress and she continued her internal rant, 'And I loved this dress!'

"Misato, Misato?" Shinji questioned snapping the woman out of her depressed state.

"Yes Shinji?" Misato inquired as she eyed him intently.

"Just a quick question, did you confiscate this car or did you steal it?" Shinji asked as he played with the air conditioning system.

Misato began chuckling nervously in response before she answered him saying, "Well ya' know I do work for the government, and then there is the fact that…" Shinji continued to listen to the woman rant but he was already thinking, 'Yep, she definitely stole this car.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not only did she try to kill me, but now she's got us lost," Shinji moaned to himself as he and Misato passed a very familiar room once again. He was currently reviewing the NERV guidebook and was too immersed in it to realize that he had spoke what was meant to be a thought out loud.

"What was that," Misato mumbled through gritted teeth as she eyed Shinji incredulously.

Shinji immediately stiffened upon hearing that the woman had actually heard his off hand remark. "N-n-nothing!" Shinji stuttered out nervously as he waved his hands in a placating motion.

"That's what I thought," Misato responded as she huffed indignantly as they continued to get even more lost. After a few minutes Misato had someone contact a Miss Ritsuko Akagi. After following the instructions given to her, both she and Shinji arrived in front of a sliding metallic door. After a moment woman no more than thirty with short blond hair which ended at the nape of her neck, deep emerald green eyes, and pouty lips appeared in front of a startled Misato. Shinji assumed that the woman must be Ritsuko but he was surprised to see her dress in a spotless white lab coat, and a sky blue bathing suit.

"You do realize we don't have time for your shenanigans, don't you Misato?" Ritsuko inquired as she eyed Misato incredulously.

Misato chuckled nervously in response and replied with a, "Sorry!"

"Anyway, so I assume this is him?" Ritusko asked as she eyed Shinji with a small bit of skepticism, but none the less appeared very welcoming.

"Yep!" Misato started before she added, "The file says that he's the third child."

"Well it's good to have you on board Shinji!" Ritsuko exclaimed as she beamed at Shinji who was still engrossed in the guidebook. However, upon hearing someone address him Shinji immediately snapped out of his trance and responded to Ritsuko with a, "Thank you!"

Both Misato and Ritsuko giggled girlishly at Shinji's response. "Well at least he has the ability to have better manners than his father," Misato stated as they headed towards a tram. At this point Shinji resumed his reading and they ascended toward an unknown destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHY IS IT SO DARK!?" Shinji hollered in a voice full of panic and fear before several lights began to flicker and he came face to face with a monstrous head. "AH, WHAT IS THAT!?" Shinji shouted as he jumped back in fright before he began to frantically flip through the guidebook.

"You won't find anything in there," Ritsuko informed him as she stared at the being in front of them in reverence before she added, "This is the last hope of mankind, the synthetic life form known as Evangelion. This is unit 01."

"Evangelion?" Shinji questioned as he stared at the being before him with awe etched into his features.

"Shinji," the voice of an older man bellowed from above the group causing Shinji to look up past the various scaffolding towards the face of a man he had not seen in years. Before him stood his father Gendo Ikari, who had abandoned him years ago. His gruff beard, orange tinted sunglasses, and wrinkled features were the tale tell signs of his age. He was dressed in a vibrant red turtle neck, blue jacket, and black pants which was slightly looser than Shinji's.

"Father," Shinji replied looking the man in his cold eyes before he quickly averted his gaze.

"Now that the pilot is here prepare Unit 01!" Gendo commanded causing Misato to gasp in surprise.

"You can't be serious! It took Rei at least four months before she was able to sync with her Eva!" Misato shouted indignantly.

"There's no other choice," Ritsuko stated coldly as she looked a Misato with a look that left no room for argument.

"No," Shinji replied in a low voice as he looked at the metallic deck below his feet.

"What?" Ritsuko inquired as she looked at the young man with a look of surprise etched into her features.

"Is this why you called me here? Is this what I'm here for?" Shinji questioned as he turned to face Ritsuko with a look of fear in his eyes.

Ritsuko simply regarded Shinji with an unsympathetic look in her eyes for a moment before she responded asking, "That's a good question, what are you here for Shinji?"

"Huh?" Shinji responded completely baffled by the woman's question.

"What did you come here for Shinji? Surely you must know why you were brought here at this point," Ristuko responded coolly, although the concern in her eyes betrayed her words and she added, "You're our only hope Shinji, you must do this."

"Shinji she's right," Misato stated in resignation as she eyed Shinji with eyes full of sympathy, "You're the only one who can pilot Eva 01."

Shinji looked between the two women before he looked up at his father and asked, "Is this why you brought me here?"

"Of course, it is only because you are of some use to me right now otherwise I wouldn't have bothered," Gendo responded coldly as he gazed at his son with emotionless eyes.

"Shinji," Misato stared before she was cut off.

"I know, I know," Shinji started before he added, "I know, but I just can't! Please don't make me do this!"

"So be it," Gendo said with a hint of disgust in his voice before he added, "Ristuko retrieve Rei Ayanami, and reconfigure Unit 01"

"But has she recovered?" Ritsuko inquired as she eyed Gendo skeptically.

"She's not dead," Gendo responded coldly. With in minutes the body of a young albino woman was wheeled into the room. She was covered in bandages, and an eye patch that seemed to cover her eye. She found himself staring into the young woman's blood red orb, as he took in her short sky blue hair, and fair skin. The white body suit she was wearing would have slightly provocative to Shinji had she not be covered from head to toe in bandages. As she tried to raise herself from the bed the young woman cried out in pain at each miniscule movement. Shinji couldn't help but feel immensely guilty as he watched the young woman struggle and writhe in pain. However, he was snapped out of his self-hatred by a loud explosion that shook the very foundations of the room. "IT'S HERE!" Ritsuko bellowed as everyone began to take cover. The explosion had caused several of the cables to snap loose and caused part of the girder to fall down towards Shinji.

"AHHH!" Shinji cried out in fright as he raised his arms to cover his head in a feeble attempt to protect himself before the monstrous hand of Unit 01 deflected the steel beams.

"UNIT 01 JUST MOVED ON IT'S OWN!" a voice bellowed over the inner com.

"IMPOSSIBLE! THERE WAS NO PILOT IN IT!" Ristuko hollered back.

"Humph," Gendo mumbled with a small chuckle as he watched his son run over and scoop the injured Rei up into his arms.

"Argh!" Rei cried out in pain as she began to convulse slightly within the confines of Shinji's arms. Suddenly Shinji felt something warm and sticky fill is left palm.

"Huh?" Shinji asked himself as he looked down his hand to find it covered in blood. 'That's it,' Shinji thought to himself as his determination grew and swelled within his chest, 'I can't be afraid, I can't be afraid, I can't be afraid!' "I'll do it!" Shinji snapped as he looked toward Ritsuko.

The woman regarded him with a shocked expression in her eyes, but she soon recovered and nodded solemnly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"UNIT 01 LAUNCH!" a voice bellowed over the inner com. With that the enormous purple being known as Eva 01 shoot out into the Tokyo night and toward the Angel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa! Is that an Eva!?" Reia inquired as she stopped sprinting and gawked at the beast above her. 'I should have just went towards the shelter with everyone else, but that blast…..I can't believe I got knocked out by some wind, that's so pathetic!' Reia groused to herself before she stopped staring at the Eva and continued her sprint towards the nearest shelter. Her uniform was torn to shreds and her hair was a disheveled mess, but she deemed that now was not the time for her to be concerned with such things. Behind her she could hear the battle between the Eva and the Angel ensue, but she knew better than to turn around and watch.

As she continued to run she noticed a frightened little girl huddled under the girders of a building hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. "What is she thinking!?" Reia snapped to herself as she took a detour toward the frightened girl before something clicked in her head, 'Wait! That's Toji-kun's little sister!' Suddenly she heard a loud explosion and saw the girder come crashing down toward the young woman was the Eva's arm smashed through the building.

"LOOK OUT!" Reia shouted as she dashed toward the girl and pushed her out of harms way only to find herself standing in the little girl's place. 'Oh hell,' Reia thought as she saw her life flash before her eyes while concrete, and debris started smash against her seemingly frail body as she cried out in agony.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Episode: After the Battle.**

Author's note: Okay, just so everyone knows this is not a self insertion fic! Second of all, this will not be a happy go lucky fic either so if you're hoping for a better ending then the original Evangelion thinking again. Grant it that there will be slightly less character death due the insertion of my new character, but overall it not be anything close to someone actually saving the day. Now this is not to say that my ending will be the same, far from it. I mean what fun would it be to read Evangelion with one extra character who really doesn't matter due to the fact that the story is basically the same? There will be plenty of twist and turns so stay tuned for more, because if you liked this chapter it's only going to get better. **ANYWAY! AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. After the Battle

Disclaimer- I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, or anything affiliated with it.

Authors Warning: From this point on the story will start to diverge from the original story line, you have been warned.

**Evangelion Redux: Eden of Eve**

**Episode 2: After the Battle**

"Wha?" Shinji moaned as he slowly awoke from a deep slumber. After taking a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light he took in his surroundings. The first thing his mind noted was the fact that he was lying in a bed under a pure white sheet, his head propped on top of a flat pillow. He absently took note of the various medical tools, and health monitors that surrounded the bed. "Where am I?" Shinji thought as he focused his empty gaze on the pure white ceiling above him. Shinji inwardly groaned and couldn't help but feel slightly depressed due to the fact that he was in an unfamiliar place once again.

"Another unfamiliar ceiling," Shinji groused as he continued to stare at the wall, his coal black eyes holding no emotion and his slender face set in a completely neutral expression. Suddenly his mind was filled with the images of the battle that had occurred only minutes before. His eyes widened considerably and his mouth hung agape as the scenes played through his minds eye without pause. The memories reminded him of how terrifying the experience had been, and he could feel his arms start to shake violently.

"Why couldn't it just be a dream?" Shinji asked himself as he desperately tried to keep his emotions in check, but to no avail. "I've got to get out of this bed," Shinji stated to himself as he sat up and heard the cheap metallic springs of the bed squeak nosily underneath his weight. Clutching the snow white sheets so tightly that his knuckles were turning white he gazed at the sterile white tile that his barely feet hovered over. Hunching over Shinji took note of the fact that he was still dressed in the cloths he had worn earlier, and then pushed himself off of the bed and onto the floor.

"I think I'll go outside for a moment," Shinji grumbled to himself as he slowly walked towards the wooden sliding door that led to the hallway. Sliding it open he walked out into the empty hallway and walked towards the windows. He noticed that the pure white walls of the hallway were almost as sterile as those of his room, and that the tile seemed to have only seen moderate traffic due to the fact that it still look relatively new.

Gazing out the window with his arms resting on the window pane, and one hand cupping his cheek gently Shinji began to think about everything that had occurred up until that point. 'Father….why now? Is this all you brought me here for?' Shinji thought to himself with a look of despair finding its way to his features. Truth be told Shinji was not exactly ecstatic about meeting his father again, but at the same time he recognized the fact that he was the only person that he had left in the world. These thoughts only served to depress him further as he released a beleaguered sigh and continued to gaze at the clear blue sky above him. After a moment Shinji was snapped out of his revelry as he heard the squeaking of cheap plastic wheels reach his ears.

Turning around he was meet with a familiar sight. The young woman, Rei Ayanami, was being wheeled past him by a troop of physicians, but Shinji was not as concerned with them as he was with the expression on Rei's face. In fact it was the lack of emotion that caught Shinji's attention due to the fact that her crimson orb simply stared blankly into space without acknowledging his presence even once and her face betrayed no sense of emotion what so ever. She was still in the white body suit she had worn earlier, and she was still wrapped from head to toe in bandages.

Shinji continued to stare blankly at the young woman as they wheeled her away and down the hall. "Rei Ayanami," Shinji whispered to himself before he shook his head slightly. "I need to find somewhere to sit down," Shinji said to himself as he turned around and walked down the hall. However, he suddenly stopped when he heard the voice of an older man cry out.

"What the hell do you mean I can't see her! What about her parents, and her friends!" the voice cried out indignantly from down the hall. Rounding the corner Shinji saw a man dressed in a black suit, white dress, and black tie staring fiercely at a doctor who seemed to be completely calm. The man in the suit looked to be around his mid forties or early fifties due to his wrinkles and specks grey hair blended in smoothly with the original black. He also looked to be a complete wreck due to the fact that his eyes were completely blood shot, his hair was a mess, and his tie hung loosely around his neck.

The doctor, who looked to be around his mid-twenties, on the other hand seemed to be the epitome of calm, cool, and collected as he used his middle finger to slowly raise his sleek frames from the bridge of his nose. Breathing out a deep sigh he looked the older man in with an agitated look on his face as he brushed a stray strand of light brown hair from his eyes and replied, "You were lucky we even considered her Mishdo-san, if you didn't work as a NERV employee she would already be dead. If you must know however, yes she is in critical condition." The man then chuckled hoarsely and shook his head before he added, "To be honest I'm surprised she even survived, she has several broken bones, and multiple contusions. But I guess that's the best you're going to get when you crushed by a building." "It will be a while before she has fully recovered, but if you want the good news I can tell you that it won't be more then four weeks before she can go home. Although the bones in her legs will take about two months to fuse back together properly, but even that's incredible," the doctor commented as he gazed at Mishdo with a look of disbelief before he added, "Who is this girl Mishdo-san, and why does she mean so much to you?"

"I wonder what they're talking about," Shinji said to himself as he continued to listen in on the men's conversation concealed around the corner. 'I wonder if there was someone injured during the angel attack,' Shinji thought to himself nervously as he began to fidget slightly.

Mishdo seemed momentarily taken aback by the doctor's question, as his eyes went wide and he began to sputter nervously. "I-I-It's not what you think Mikiba, it just…. she's like the daughter that I never had!" Mishdo responded as he waved his hands frantically.

"Oh!" Mikiba responded with a look of realization dawning on him before he added, "So this is the young shrine keeper you told me so much about." Mishdo only nodded absently as he gazed down at his feet. "You do know that she gets paid to hand out fortunes, be friendly, and to keep up the shrine right?" Mikiba inquired as he eyed Mishdo skeptically.

"Of course I know that fool!" Mishdo bellowed as he snapped his gaze up from his feet and glared at Mikiba. "She's done more then hand me fortunes, she's been there and helped me through some of my most trying times," Mishdo stated glumly as he stared at his feet once again and slight sniffing could be heard before he added, "If something were to happen to her I don't think I could ever forgive myself. Especially if it was partially my fault, I mean I work for the company that was responsible for her injuries." He then chuckled hoarsely and said, "You know she's always told me that she hated NERV, but now she has a more then valid reason to. She didn't deserve to have this happen to her Mikiba! She's got so much going for her, and she's such a sweet and kind girl; it can't end like this."

'A person was injured because of me!' Shinji thought to himself as he began to shake nervously and began to sweat profusely. 'How!? They told me the city had been evacuated!' Shinji thought trying his best to keep the guilt he was feeling from consuming his being.

"I believe you Mishdo-kun," Mikiba stated with a respectful nod before he said, "She did save that little girl's life at the sake of her own, and I must agree that not too many people in this world would be willing to do that. However, that doesn't alter the fact that I still cannot let you in this room."

"Fine, but speaking of the girl what's going to happen to her?" Mishdo asked as he looked up and faced Mikiba, his eyes shinning in the dull light due to the tears that had accumulated on top of his irises.

"She's going to be sent home soon, there is no need for us to detain a child," Mikiba stated waving off Mishdo's concern before he asked, "As for the girls family, they are both foreigners right?"

Mishdo simply nodded in response before he said, "Yes, her father is with the U.S. Military stationed at Hibiko Port and her mother works in one of the labs around the area."

"Her father is Puerto Rican right, and the mother French?" Mikiba inquired as took a clipboard off the holder that was glued snuggly onto the wall next to the door.

"That's correct, both are very hard working although they have little money to spend on luxuries. They couldn't afford a medical bill this high so it will be coming out of my funds," Mishdo stated as he slipped past a completely oblivious Mikiba and stole a glance into the room.

'Oh my god!' Shinji thought as his eyes went wide with fright, 'Not only did I almost kill an innocent person, but her family can't even afford the medical bills they're so expensive! If this guy wasn't handling she'd already be dead!'

"Hey I told you not to look in there!" Mikiba shouted as he dropped the clipboard and let it clatter onto the floor.

"I just need to see that she's breathing!" Mishdo replied calmly as he held the vehemently struggling Mikiba at bay and looked into the room. What he saw was enough to break his heart once again. Within the sterile room Reia was lying on a cheap bed similar to Shinji's with several i.v.'s sticking into various spots on her body. Her hair was a complete mess and dried blood could be seen on several strands of her jet black hair, even from Mishdo's distance. Her beautiful face had a deep scar running down her left eye, but was otherwise unscathed. Every one of her limbs were wrapped up in cast and hung in their appropriate slings, and her chest was bandaged tightly due to what might have been broken ribs. Mishdo noticed that her breathing was shallow and ragged. Looking at this pseudo mummy Mishdo wanted to break down and cry, but he composed himself and shut the door deftly.

"Thank you," Mishdo mumbled after a moment to a now reserved Mikiba who simply waved it off.

"Well do everything we can for her old friend, but now you know the reason why I didn't want you to look in there," Mikiba said as he gazed as his friend with sympathetic eyes before he added, "You've seen enough pain in your life, I just didn't want to add to it."

"I know, but if anyone can pull through this unscathed it will be her. I do faintly recall her mentioning a meditation technique that allowed one to focus on the point, or points, of injury and allow themselves to heal quicker then they normally would. Maybe that would explain why she's healing so rapidly, she's really into the martial arts," Mishdo stated as he straightened his tie and added, "Please do something about that scar if you can, she's too pretty to go through life with that marring her."

"Of course, but you should get go..." Mikiba started before heard someone apologize.

"Sorry, didn't see you there!" one of the female nurses exclaimed as she bumped into Shinji and sent him sprawling onto the floor and exposing him to the two men.

"My, my, if it isn't the young pilot himself," Mikiba stated teasingly before he added, "Been spying long?"

"I'm going," Mishdo stated as he gave Shinji a dark glare and turned to leave.

"He was just doing his job!" Mikiba yelled after the fleeting form of Misho before he mumbled to himself saying, "Of course that means nothing to you however."

"Sir," Shinji said drawing the doctor's attention to him.

"Yes Mister Ikari?" the doctor stated turning around and giving him a polite smile.

"The young woman in there," Shinji started nervously as he shuffled his feet slightly and looked down at the ground. 'What if this is my fault!' Shinji thought in panic, 'What if she dies! Then it will be my fault!"

"She'll be fine in a few weeks, and until then you should feel more then welcome to come visit her and apologize if you deem it necessary," Mikiba stated waving off Shinji's concern before he added, "During any war there are casualties so don't try to think about it so much, she's fine and that's all you need to be concerned with."

Shinji looked the doctor in his friendly baby blue eyes with his own concerned chocolate brown orbs. "Sir could you please tell me when she's feeling better, I do really want to apologize to her," Shinji stated as she looked down at his white tennis shoes once again.

The Mikiba placed a rough calloused hand affectionately on Shinji's shoulder and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Mister Ikari, there is no need for you to look so glum. She'll be fine, and I will notify you immediately when she comes to," the doctor said before he looked over the young man's shoulder toward a familiar face. "Hey Misato, come for your check up already?" the doctor inquired as he eyed the woman deviously.

"As if pervert," Misato responded smugly as she removed his hand from Shinji's shoulder with a look of disgust on her face. She was still dressed in her grimy black dress and red leather jacket but her hair looked like she had sweated it out and she reeked of the out doors.

"Come on Shinji, we're going to find out where you'll be living!" Misato exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed the young man's hand and was about the drag him towards the elevator before she heard him speak up.

"Can I have one minute ma'am?" Shinji inquired as he looked up at Misato with pleading eyes. Misato felt herself grow weak under the young man's pitiful gaze and nodded in affirmation.

"Thank you," Shinji replied as brushed past the doctor and opened the door to the young woman's room. Taking a deep breath to ease his distraught nerves he slowly made his way over to her bed side. Looking down at the girl's fragile form Shinji couldn't help but feel his heart break and guilt rack his body. 'How did this happen!' Shinji shouted at himself internally as tears welled up his eyes that had gone wide with horror, 'They said everyone had evacuated, and if hadn't been her it would have been the little girl!' Through his musings Shinji's mind absently took note of how beautiful the young woman was even with a deep scar running down part of her face.

"Shinji we should really go," Misato stated as she placed a compassionate hand on his shoulder and directed him away from the bed. 'I hope this doesn't keep you from performing your duties Shinji,' Misato mentally groused to herself. She too had seen her fair share of suffering at the hands of the angels and other human beings, and she knew that Shinji would be taking this experience especially hard. However, she, and the rest of NERV, needed him to pilot his Eva so there was no time for him to concern himself over an unfortunate accident.

After making their way down the hall they came to the door that led to the elevator. Upon the door opening they came face to face with the Gendo. His face was set in its usual stern expression and his eyes were locked in a dispassionate glare. Shinji and his father made brief eye contact for a moment before Shinji whipped his head away and refused to look at his father. A few seconds later the door closed and Gendo was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What!" Misato snapped indignantly as she glared daggers into the director, "That's completely absurd!" She, Shinji, and the director were all standing in an otherwise pitch black room aside from the glowing plate they were standing on which showed an ethereal scene below. They were currently discussing the recommended rooming accommodation's until Misato heard that they planned on having Shinji bunk up in one of the worst parts of town, and by himself no less.

"Um, it's okay Misato I'm used to living alone," Shinji declared timidly as he looked up are with a small smile on his face.

"Wha?" Misato questioned as she looked down at the young man with eyes full of concern until a light bulb went off in her head. 'I've got it!' Misato declared within the confines of her own mind as she giggled girlishly. Needless to say watching Misato go from furious to bubbly was a little disconcerting, but as long as no one was yelling at anyone he didn't have a problem with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ritsuko I've got something to tell you," Misato whispered through her cell phone as she huddled in a corner of the base, Shinji a few feet behind her.

"_What is it Misato?_" Ritsuko inquired with an exasperated sigh, "_I'm trying to deal with foreign relations right now_."

"Huh? Why are you talking to them?" Misato questioned as her brows furrowed in confusion.

"_Well it seems like the young woman who was injured during the battle earlier is in fact an United States citizen, and due to the fact that this project is top secret we cannot return her to her family without first making sure that she doesn't know too much,_" Ristuko responded as she sighed deeply once again. _"Right now I'm not only dealing with them, but the press as well. Funny how the Americans could careless until it was one of theirs who got injured."_

"Well to be honest with you Ritsuko I'm surprised the girl is even alive, she looked like she was on deaths door when I saw her," Misato exclaimed as she turned to face Shinji who was currently lend against an adjacent wall listening to his walkman without paying her conversation any attention.

"_Well I suppose it's good that she's still alive, but I did find something very disconcerting in the pocket of her school uniform. In fact, the fact she's even at a NERV hospital is a little unnerving for me," _Ritsuko stated as the nervous clicking of a pin could be heard on the other end of phone.

"Well I'm not sure what the situation is either, but I'm sure it's nothing too big a deal. Wait, what did you find in her school uniform?" Misato inquired as she turned around and leaned against the wall.

"_I found a NERV card, you know the one's we give to foreign dignitaries or special companies. However this card had someone's personal information scribbled on it, I'm not sure who but I'm having someone in the security department run a trace on it and see who it matches up to,_" Ritsuko stated as she stopped clicking her pen and asked,"_So what was it that you wanted to tell me?_"

This question snapped Misato out of her current revelry and she giggled before she responded saying, "Oh nothing important, I just became Shinji's guardian that's all."

"_What does that mean_?" Ritsuko inquired in a deadpan tone of voice, although a hint of agitation could be heard as well.

This immediately caused Misato to start chuckling nervously as she ran a hand through her flowing violet locks. "Oh nothing, I mean he's just going to be staying with me that's all and I promise I won't try to take advantage of him," Misato stated jokingly and then immediately put the phone at arms distance as Ritsuko proceeded to vehemently chew her out about improper conduct and being so immature for her age.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is gonna be great! Right Shinji!?" Misato declared as she ruffled the young man's messy brown hair affectionately.

"Sure I guess," Shinji replied sheepishly as he looked down at his white tennis shoes shyly.

"Well then we better go pick up some stuff so we can celebrate!" Misato shouted once again as she speed up and past a slower moving car. This is not to say that the other vehical was going to slow however, in fact they were going five miles above the speed limit. Unfortunately for the rest of the motorist at large Misato Katsuragi could only be so bothered with petty things like speed limits and stop signs. Needless to say people started to commute more often, and the roads were a lot less crowded for the other unfortunate saps who still had to drive.

Shinji looked up from his lap with a cross between an incredulous and nervous look plastered on his face as he asked, "What are we celebrating?"

"Why you becoming my new roommate of course!" Misato declared as she turned onto an exit ramp.

A few hours later they were at the check out with a basket full of instant ramen, several cases of beer, and other instant products.

"This cannot be good for you in any way," Shinji groused to himself as he watched the cashier ring up their purchases, "I mean where's the real food? If she keeps eating like this she's going to die of a heart attack, or scleroses of the liver."

A little while later they had packed up the groceries and were on the road again. "Hey Shinji do you mind if we make one last stop?" Misato asked as they continued their drive home.

"Sure I don't mind," Shinji replied as they headed off one last exit ramp towards some undisclosed location.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa," Shinji mumbled to himself as he looked over the rusted highway ramp, "What a view."

"Yep! I always come here when I need to be alone or sometime to think," Misato chimed in as she got out of the drivers seat and joined him. "So what do you think?" she inquired as they both gazed out at the setting sun and upon what looked to be a almost barren city.

"It looks so desolate," Shinji commented as he looked at the landscape that surrounded the area.

"Is that so?" Misato questioned with a giggle, "Well then you're in for one heck of a surprise."

"Huh?" Shinji asked as he turned to face Misato but immediately whipped his head back around when he felt the ground shaking violently and heard a low roar come from underneath him. As he watched several building sprouted from numbered docks in the ground, and rose to astounding heights. "Whoa! The buildings are coming out of the ground!" Shinji cried out as he watched the scene unfold.

Misato couldn't help but chuckle at the young man's behavior before she cleared her throat garnering her his undivided attention. "This is the fortress city of Tokyo 3 Shinji, the city you're fighting to defend," Misato stated with romantic flare as she looked out toward the city which had begun to light up.

Shinji gawked at Misato for a moment as the lights from the city painted her features with a twilight glow. However, upon gazing at Misato's beauty he was instantly reminded of the girl in the hospital. His mind was immediately racked with guilt and the scene before him lost it's unreal euphoric feeling.

"Shinji is something wrong?" Misato inquired as she looked away from the city to see Shinji with a pained expression on his face. Her brows were slightly furrowed and concern was evident in her eyes.

"Yes…..about that girl Misato," Shinji started as he tried to look the older woman in the eyes and failed miserably, "I know the doctor said she would be fine, but how can she? And what about me being a pilot? None of this makes sense to me, I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me so I piloted the Eva. But in the end someone was seriously wounded so what was the point?" He suddenly felt a very firm grasp on his shoulders and looked up to see Misato almost snarling at him.

"You're a boy act like!" Misato demanded with a growl before she added, "What happened was an accident, no one knew that there was a person still out there. Plus, if you hadn't piloted the Eva we would all be dead!"

"But…" Shinji started in a quivering voice before he was cut off once again.

"No buts Shinji!" Misato snapped as her chest began to heave up and down and she glared at the young man. After a moment she noticed that she was seriously scaring the young man and her features softened considerably. "I'm sorry Shinji, but please don't blame yourself for what happened," Misato told him almost pleadingly, "What happened was an accident, and when she wakes up you can go and apologize if you feel the need to."

Shinji simply stared at Misato blankly for a moment before he nodded his head slowly and broke Misato's grip on him and walked towards the car. Upon fastening his seat belt he was immediately accompanied by Misato who got in and started up the car. The rest of the car ride was engulfed in a deafening silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well come in and make yourself at home!" Misato declared as she opened the door to her apartment.

"GAH!" Shinji cried out at the scene before him as he dropped the groceries and shielded his eyes.

Misato started chuckling nervously while scratching her cheek with her index finger before she said, "Sorry about the mess, it's really not that bad but I guess it can be an eye sore at times."

'Is she serious!?' Shinji thought incredulously, 'This is the farthest thing from a little mess that I've ever seen!' Truth be told Misato had been a little too modest with her description……aw hell, she flat out lied. There were empty bottles of vodka and liquor strewn about all over the floor, as well as a large accumulation of beer cans, and garbage bags full of rotting garbage.

'Okay, not only is she and alcoholic, but she's also a slob. Just great," Shinji mused to himself as Misato politely excused herself and went into her room.

"Hey Shinji would you mind putting up the groceries!?" Misato cried out from her room.

"Sure!" Shinji hollered back before he mumbled under his breath, "That's if I can find the god forsaken thing." After a moment of searching Shinji finally found his way to the kitchen and began to put up the groceries. "How much beer can one woman drink?" Shinji asked himself as he opened up a compartment of the fridge that was completely filled with beer. "How much instant ramen can she eat!?" Shinji asked a little louder as he opened up another compartment full of instant ramen and a few other instant foods. "There is no way she's going to live to see forty, let alone anything beyond that, with this kind of diet," Shinji mumbled to himself as he finished putting up the groceries. As he closed the fridge he looked over to see another fridge in a adjacent corner of the kitchen.

"Hey Misato! What's this other fridge for!?" Shinji cried out as he started to walk towards the object in question.

"OH! That's for my other roommate," Misato cried out from her room.

"Huh?" Shinji mumbled as he eyed the fridge suspiciously and his brows furrowed slightly.

After a few minutes both he and Misato were sitting at the wooden kitchen table and were about to dig into to an instant feast. Misato had changed out of her dress into a bright lemon yellow tee-shirt, and pair slightly destroyed short shorts that bordered on being no existent. As far as the meal was concerned however, Misato was the only one actually eating as she grabbed a can of beer and popped it open. After taking several large gulps she breathed out a sigh of relief and hollered, "YEE-HAW! THAT'S THE STUFF!"

'Is she even human?' Shinji thought to himself as he watched Misato down another can in less than a few seconds and began to eat her preservative filled meal with gusto.

"Well aren't you going to eat?" Misato inquired with a mouth full of food.

"Um, well you see the thing is I'm not used to this kind of food ma'am," Shinji started before he felt the table jump as Misato slammed her hands down on it angrily.

"What are you trying to say Shinji, this food isn't good enough for you or something!?" Misato snapped as she glared daggers into the poor boy. However, this was almost unnoticeable due to the fact that several areas of Misato's voluptuous body were making themselves known through her not so modest clothing.

"Not at all, sorry ma'am I'll eat," Shinji replied with a nervous chuckle as he grabbed his chopsticks and dug in.

"Ma'am, ma'am, ma'am, that's all I get from you Shinji. I already told you to call me Misato, so don't call me ma'am anymore. Plus I work for a living," Misato stated as relaxed back into her seat and she grabbed her third can of beer.

"Right," Shinji replied sheepishly as he finished his meal and looked down at the empty container with a sullen expression on his face.

Misato looked up from her can with a concerned look on her face as she observed Shinji's behavior. Putting the can down momentarily she looked Shinji in his eyes and beamed at him before she said, "You know why don't you take a nice long hot bath? You look like you could use one right about now."

Shinji regarded Misato with a blank expression on his face before he gave her a small smile and nodded.

**-A few seconds later-**

"HOLY!" Shinji cried as he ran out of the bathroom toward the kitchen holding a large fluffy white towel and wearing his birthday suit. "M-M-M-Misato, there's some kind of p-p-p-p……" the distraught young man said as he stopped short once said creature appeared right next to him and walked towards the fridge he had be asking about earlier. The strange creature seemed to resemble a penguin, but the orange red eyebrows and long narrow yellow beak made it look like it could be a whole different species of bird.

"Oh that's just my other roommate Pen Pen, he's one of those warm water penguins," Misato stated off handedly as she stared at Shinji's exposed form before she added, "Maybe you should actually put the towel on before you run out of the bathroom the next time."

Shinji simply stared at her as if she had grown two heads before he looked down at himself and noticed that he was in fact stark naked. "If you'll excuse," Shinji mumbled as he blushed as red as tomato and shrunk away towards the bathroom.

"Well I guess I don't need to head to the strip club after all," Misato said with a chuckle as she listened to Shinji shut the bathroom door.

Meanwhile, after he had calmed down considerably, Shinji sat in a bath tub of steaming hot water and tired to soak his troubles away. Unfortunately the steam being emitted from the water seemed to draw him into his thoughts again and he once again reflected on the days events. "Misato Katsuragi, she seems nice enough but her eating and hygiene definitely need some major improvement," Shinji said to himself as gently rung out his fluffy white face cloth and placed it gently onto his forehead. 'But what about that girl, while she wasn't awake she did seem to be in a lot of pain. Did I really do that to her?' Shinji thought again, 'I really do want to tell her how sorry I am, but I'm afraid she might hate me and I couldn't blame her….I don't want to think about this right now.' After a couple of more minutes of soaking Shinji climbed out of the tub and dried himself off. He then wrapped himself in a towel and head out the door towards his room.

"Hey Shinji before you get ready for bed we need to work something out, don't worry it should only take a moment," Misato said reassuringly, although Shinji thought he could sense some diabolic intent behind her angelic smile.

"Um, sure Misato. What is it?" Shinji inquired as he cautiously approached the woman.

"Well you see we need to divide up the chores so I think well do this the fairest way possible," Misato said with a cunning grin and exclaimed, "And that would be janken!" Upon hearing this the towel clad Shinji looked at Misato with an expression that read "You have got to be (explicit) kidding me". "Well what do you think Shinji? Do we have a deal?" Misato asked as she looked at him with eyes sparkling with hope.

Shinji released an exasperated sight before he eyed Misato wearily and asked, "If I say yes can I put some cloths on?"

"Of course!" Misato responded merrily as she grinned at Shinji and thought, 'Sucker, one born every minute.'

"Aright," Shinji said in resignation, "Let's get this over with."

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

"Well this looks pretty good to me!" Misato exclaimed as she reviewed the chores for the week, herself only having to wash the dishes and vacuum on Monday and Thursday while Shinji did a bulk of the grunt work.

"Right," Shinji muttered in resignation before he breathed out a beleaguered sigh and said, "Well I'm going to put some cloths on now." With that he left out of the room leaving behind a grinning Misato.

After putting on a large blue tee-shirt and a pair of shorts Shinji listened to his walkman as he stared at the ceiling above him with dispassionate eyes

**-Flashback-**

"What the!" Shinji cried in terror, his eyes wide, as the metallic cockpit of Unit 01 was filled will a strange orange liquid. His cloths seemed to stick to his body at first and he was afraid that the weird little white sensors above his head would somehow electrocute him if they made contact with the substance.

"_Just calm down Shinji and breathe normally!"_ Ritsuko shouted through the com link, _"It's LC fluid and breathing it in will only oxygenate your blood so don't panic."_

Shinji did as he was told and allowed the foul substance to fill his nostrils. 'Oh man this stuff taste disgusting,' Shinji internally griped with a defeated look on his face before he muttered, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"_Hey you're a boy so act like it!"_ Misato snapped through the com link.

"R-R-R-Right," Shinji stated nervously as he gripped the controls in his hands tightly listening to Ritsuko's instructions on how to pilot the Eva.

"Ma'am you should look at his sync ratio!" of Ritsuko's assistants exclaimed as she furiously typed on her keyboard.

"43 percent! That's incredible!" Ritsuko exclaimed as she boggled at the figures on the screen before her. "It looks like he's definitely the right guy for the job," Ristuko stated as she turned her attention back toward the pilot of Unit 01.

"_Now Shinji all you have to do is calm down and relax, we're about to initiate the launch,"_ Ritsuko stated placating tone of voice. No sooner had she said this then Shinji felt the Eva jolt slightly and begin to move. Taking a series of deep breaths Shinji managed to calm himself enough so that he was no longer shaking. Suddenly he felt as though he had been launched out of a canon during a circus performance. "AHHHH!" Shinji cried out in sheer terror, his eyes wide, and his messy brown hair partially obscuring his vision.

"Unit 01 is a go!" one of the several men stationed around the monitors shouted as Eva 01 was propelled through a channel like a bullet out of a gun and out onto the streets. The Eva landed with a resounding "THUD!" which caused the ground to shake violently. The purple gargantuan stood completely still for a moment before one of the technicians announced, "Dropping restraints, we're good to go Unit 01!" With that said the large metallic weights that were strapped to Eva's arms dropped of and slammed into the concrete below.

"_Alright Shinji, I just want you to try walking,"_ Ritsuko stated bringing a dazed Shinji back to the present.

"Right, got it," Shinji stated nervously as he tried to move to the Eva by working the controls. Suddenly a large purple foot staggered foreword awkwardly causing everyone in the control room the breath a sigh of relief and cheer. As the Eva walked through the streets light by the pale glow of street lights the was an immense wave of relief felt through out the command center. However, this was short lived due to the approach of the Angel who already had Unit 01 in its sights. Unfortunately for Shinji his control of the large behemoth was poor at best and upon his second attempt to move it the beast tripped and fell slamming onto the street.

"_Shinji you've got to get up!"_ Ritsuko bellowed through his com causing Shinji to frantically yank the controls around in a desperate attempt to get the mech. to move once again. _"Shinji it's coming!"_ Ritsuko cried out once again, but it didn't make any difference as Unit 01 was pulled off the ground by its head by the monstrous hand of the Angel. The Angel allowed Unit 01 to dangle in the air for a moment before it grasped its left arm tightly and started to pull on it violently.

"AGAH!" Shinji cried out in pain as looked down at his own arm contort and writhe in pain with his eyes full of tears and terror. Not only did the immense amount of pain he was feeling terrify him, but the strange condition of his arm, apparently throbbing with veins, did nothing to ease his fright. At this point Shinji was so terrified that he didn't even hear Ritsuko's pleas for him to calm down and maintain control. After a moment the link was severed as the Eva's arm was broken, however the Angel was not done yet. Suddenly Shinji felt something grasp the Eva's head and squeeze tightly. Shinji cowered in fear as he heard the cracking and smashing of the metal above his head.

"AHHH!" Shinji continued to cry out in panic and fright as the metal cracked open more and more threatening to reveal his pod. Suddenly a narrow purple beam shot out of the Angel's hand and penetrated the right eye of Unit 01 causing it to fly back and smash into a nearby skyscraper, and its broken left arm to smash into another building causing debris to fly everywhere.

Meanwhile in the command center the technicians were frantically trying to check for vitals signs from the Eva.

"How's the pilot?" Ritsuko bellowed as she observed the monitors before her with a distraught expression on her face.

"We can't tell man, Eva Unit 01 appears to be offline!" one of the male technicians yelled as he typed furiously at his keyboard.

"Damn it!" Ritsuko snapped as she gritted her teeth and furrowed her brow.

"Wait a minute Unit 01 is moving again!" a female technician hollered from the other end of the room, "Although we still can't read the pilots vitals!"

"Make Eva Unit 01 to stand down and return it to base!" Ritsuko demanded.

"We can't ma'am, it seems to have severed the link!" another technician shouted, his voice full of panic.

"What?" Ritsuko gasped as she simply stared at the screen before, her mouth agape. Eva 01 suddenly started to life again and leapt out from the indentation in the sky scrapper. With amazing acrobatics it managed to close the distance between itself and the angel in less than a second. The Eva landed violently on the beast, digging its heels into the Angel's chest, however the Angel was able repel the Eva and throw it back a safe distance. The Eva's arm spark a bright pulsing blue as it raised it's broken arm, and amazingly causing it to become functional again. Putting up it's AT field the angle was able to ward of the Eva's onslaught; however the purple behemoth would not be stopped.

"It's an AT field ma'am!" a female technician cried out from her seat.

"Damn it! There's no way he can get through that! Tell the pilot to return to base this instant!" Ritsuko cried out as she pointed vehemently to another male technician seated next to her.

"Wait a minute ma'am fields seem to be neutralizing the enemy's AT field!" the technician stated in awe as he watched the blue and red wave lengths on his screen begin to merge.

"It's not being neutralized," Ritsuko stated with a look of awe on her face as well before it shifted to a brilliant grin, "He's breaking through it!"

As the Angel tried desperately to maintain it's AT field it soon realized that it was no use once the Unit 01 began to partisan it with its bare hands. The Angle fired a blast from its chest in desperation, but it did nothing but destroy the land mass behind the Eva. Before the Angel could even prepare a counter assault the Eva was already rearing back for an attack and tackled it onto the ground completely demolishing the street and skyscrapers behind it. The Eva set about pulverizing the Angels red core, located in the stomach of the beast, as it drew back its fists and began bashing the orb with all its might. However this did not even seem to crack the out surface of the core so the Eva grasped the beast ribs and ripped its chest open as it whipped out its prog knife and, using both hands, repeatedly rammed it into the angel's core. After less than a few seconds the core began to crack and shatter, but before Unit 01 could land the killing blow the Angel violently flung it off. Before the Unit 01 could even react the black beast pounced on it before it's core shone brightly and it self-destructed.

"Ma….ma….," was the last thing the angle muttered as it faded from existence. The explosion completely engulfed Unit 01 as a brilliant light in the shape of a cross reached to the heavens above.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO UNIT 01? I NEED A STATUS REPORT RIGHT NOW!" Ritsuko cried out as she watched the screen with panic and fear evident in her wide eyes. However before anyone could mutter a response Unit 01 appeared on the screen as it emerged from the flames.

"That must be Eva's true form!" Misato whispered to herself as she gawked at the screen in amazement, her eyes wide.

"Humph," Gendo grunted as he watched the screen with a diabolic smirk on his face as he, resting his chin on his folded hands.

"Ma'am the system has restored, the circuits have reconnected, and the pilot's vitals are back on line!" a female technician yelled.

"Good!" Ritsuko said with a nod, "Let's get him out of there and make sure he's okay."

The purple gargantuan was completely wrecked by amazingly enough it was able to walk for a few seconds before it stopped abruptly and its outer head plating fell to the ground smashing the city street below. The lights began to flicker in the cockpit and revealed a quivering Shinji. His eyes were wide with fright and his hands were shaking violently as sweat streamed down his pale face. Taking shallow breaths Shinji began to observe his surroundings nervously. Looking over to his right he saw the Eva's head, seemingly made of some kind of tan jelly. As he continued to stare he saw the section where an eye should have been start bubbling and pulsing rapidly before it snapped together into a solid piece of flesh. After a second a slit formed allowing a large green eye to shot out and stare back at Shinji. Seeing the eye caused Shinji to let out panicked scream of terror. However his screaming was immediately silenced by the sound of a metallic wind chime blowing in the wind.

Looking away from the eye, his own eyes bugging out of his head, Shinji saw the faint image of a nude completely black skinned girl standing on the street directly below the Eva. She looked extremely frail but still relatively healthy as far as he could tell, however he didn't understand what she could possibly be doing standing in the middle of the street during a Angel attack stark naked. As Shinji continued to stare he took note of the fact that she had long white hair which extended down the length of her back, even so it was tastefully done and would have allowed Shinji a view of what her face might look like if she hadn't been looking down. He also noticed that she seemed to be holding something, a bouquet of brilliant blue irises, and she also had a lotus flower set in her ear that held her hair back.

"My poor daughter," was all the figure said in a solemn voice as it dropped the flowers on the ground and faded out like a mirage.

**-End Flashback-**

'Was she just a hallucination?' Shinji thought to himself as he turned over to face the wall, his head currently resting on a fluffy white pillow (Yes I know Misato seems to have a lot of fluffy, but who doesn't want their pillows and towels to be fluffy?) and the sheets pulled over him. He thought he heard Misato say something about doing a "great thing to day", but he was too caught up in his own thoughts to really hear her. After a few more minutes of thinking Shinji finally allowed his mind to rest as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**-Meanwhile-**

"So how is she nurse?" Mikiba inquired as a raven haired young woman walked out of Reia's room while closing the door behind her slowly.

"Well she seems to be stable doctor, but I'm not sure how," the nurse responded with a troubled look on her face, "I mean it doesn't make any sense, we should have at least had to amputate something!"

"I know," Mikiba responded with a look of concern etched on his features as he furrowed his brow slightly, "Although I have heard of some Zen techniques that allow individuals to do amazing things, maybe this is one of those cases. I mean I hear she's quite good at Shaolin gung fu." As he finished his statement his pushed his glasses off the bridge of his nose and he looked out toward the bright full moon that illuminated the otherwise pitch hallway.

"I suppose, I mean I've also heard similar reports so maybe it's possible after all," the nurse agreed in a dejected tone of voice.

"We really shouldn't worry about it, all we have to do is make sure that she pulls through, and if she comes out with everything intact all the better," Mikiba stated as he lead the nurse away from the door.

Meanwhile inside the room Reia slept soundly, but if the nurse had stayed in the room long enough she would have noticed the two tears that streamed out of Reia's tightly shut eyes, and onto her pristine white pillow. "Ah…c…l…" was Reia said as she let out a muted sob and continued to sleep none too peacefully.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Episode: Reia Awakens and Shinji vs. Toji**


	3. Reia Awakens and Shinji vs Toji

Disclaimer- I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, or anything associated with it……except this fan fiction.

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and those who checked the story out.

**Evangelion Redux: Eden of Eve**

**Episode 3: Reia Awakens and Shinji vs. Toji**

"Admiral Washington we have a situation!" shouted a young man in a green fatigue military uniform. Currently stationed at Hibiko port just south of Tokyo 3, the U.S. Navy Base 737 Macbre was currently sailing out to survey the area for possible Angel threats….at three in the morning. Of course this had only started three weeks ago when Admiral Sergio Washington's daughter had been gravely injured during an Angel attack. Prior to that the U.S. military service could only be so bothered with these kind of inspections, and limited themselves to the development of another Eva unit back at Washington. However once his daughter had been hospitalized there was no stopping the rage enthused admiral from running routine surveillance missions well into the night.

"Que!? Is it one of those accursed Angels!?" a middle aged man wearing a navy blue admiral's uniform and matching hat shouted as he stormed onto the deck, pushing past the crowd that had gathered. Admiral Washington was a burly man with a clean cut goatee, piercing blue eyes, and a short black hair that was neatly brushed behind his ears. His hazel, colored skin blended well with the navy blues, and whites of his uniform, and combined with the small amount of wrinkles finding their way to his forehead, he looked just like a dashing western sea captain from an old 80's B movie.

"I don't know sir!" the young man shouted with a stiff salute as his superior drew closer to his current position.

"Well, where is it!?" Admiral Washington demanded as he approached the poor solider with a sneer on his face and his eyebrows twitching violently.

"Sir, we just crashed into it!" the soldier stated with an audible gulp as he stood stiff at attention.

"Huh?" the admiral questioned as his face adopted as puzzled expression, his brows furrowing and mouth hanging agape.

"Sir didn't you notice the fact that we haven't been moving for the past five minutes, sir?" the solider questioned nervously as he continued to look out into the distance, too afraid to look the menacing admiral in his eyes.

Admiral Washington sneered again for a moment, while his eyes bore a whole through the distraught young man, before he muttered out, "No…..I've been taking a nap in my quarters." Upon hearing this the entire crew face faulted dramatically before they all shouted, "WELL WE'RE TIRED TOO YA' KNOW!?" The admiral simply laughed nervously in response as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly before he said, "Well then why don't we have a look at what ever it is, because it seems that it's not an Angel otherwise it would have killed us all while we were lollygagging around!" Once again the entire crew face faulted before the admiral was led over toward the side of the ship.

"Well sir, here it is. It looks like one of those Eva units, but far more organic if you ask me," the young man commented as he backed away and allowed the admiral a good look at the beast's head, on which the ship was currently being stalled on. While the body could not be seen the head looked like a cross between Unit 01, and the German Eva Unit 02. While it had the same facial structure as Unit 01, the four eyes and red color were somewhat similar to Unit 02. However the plating seemed to be more like rough flesh than a metal cover, which slightly confused the captain.

"Si, es uno de those blasted Eva's alright! Or it's an excellent copy of one!" the admiral commented as he adjusted his hat with his thumb so he could get a better look. "Well we'd better notify the superiors about this development," Admiral Washington muttered to himself before he turned around and looked toward the young man, "Notify the U.N. immediately, as well as NERV. It looks like we may have found one of their goddamn toys!"

Meanwhile on the luscious green hills adjacent to Hibiko port a solemn figure stood, her snow white hair blowing gently in the cool summer breeze. The grass beneath her seemingly delicate coal black feet almost seemed to move through them as the breeze continued to blow softly. Although her face was hidden by her hair, one could faintly make out the traces of a pair of snow white full lips and small adorably round cheeks. Pursing its lips the figure to a deep breath and released a content sigh with a small smile before it began to speak.

"So they've finally found the body, but what of the mind? Will it be able to find itself without the spirit? Surely the fool's ambition will make it so," the figure said in a wistful voice of a young girl before metallic wind chimes could be heard. There was a powerful gust of wind a several vibrant green leaves blew over where the girl stood, and in an instant she was gone almost as if she had left with the winds themselves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohhh," Reia moaned in pain as she struggled to open her eyes only to be able to open up her right one. 'What's wrong with my eye!?' Reia thought in panic as she desperately tried to open it despite the intense amount of pain she was feeling at the moment. However, despite her best efforts she could not open her eye so she tried to reach over and feel what could possibly be wrong with it. It was then that she noticed she couldn't really move her arm, and it felt like it had been wrapped in lead. Using her good eye she surveyed her surroundings, her mind taking in things before it had time to register anything. After a moment she calmed down and noted that she seemed to be in some kind of hospital room noting how sterile and clean everything looked, and how there were heart monitors and other assortments of medical equipment by her bedside. It was then that she noticed that she wasn't even in her own bed, which caused her to panic for a moment.

"What's going on here?" Reia whispered as her voice began to crack and she finally looked at her arms and legs which were tightly bound in casts and hung in slings. "What happened to me?" Reia thought as a single fright induced tear streamed down her slender cheeks. She looked down her torso and noted that her entire midsection was tightly bound with fresh white gauze and bandages. "Wait I remember!" Reia gasped to herself as her good eye bugged out of its socket.

**-Flashback-**

"Look out!" Reia shouted as she pushed Toji's younger sister out of the way of the falling debris. She then noticed that she was in the exact seem position Toji's sister hand been. "Oh hell," Reia muttered as she put her arms over her head defensively and cringed waiting for the inevitable. As the debris fell it ended up hitting her arms causing an audible "SNAP!" and they went limp at her side leaving her to take the brunt of the damage without anyway to cover her face. "GAHHH!" Reia shouted as she clamped her eyes shut trying to erase the pain and not a moment too soon as a piece of chipped piping cut down on her face severing her eyelid instead of cutting her eye. Soon more debris began to fall on her and there was another audible "SNAP!" as she felt her legs go numb and she crumpled to the ground under a pile of debris.

'Is this it!?' Reia thought with her last conscious thought as she felt tears run down her bloodied face. Suddenly she heard the sound of a wind chime blowing gently in the wind. Looking up she came face to face with the exact same girl Shinji would see a few seconds later.

"No this is not the end, not for any of those involved. This is only the beginning and." Reia could not hear what the girl was saying over the ringing in her ears, but after a moment she was able to catch the tail end of what the girl was saying.

"There can be no Adam," the little girl finished with a small smile before she faded like a dream. After another second Reia felt her eyelids grow heavy and she resigned herself to her inevitable fate.

**-End Flashback-**

"Wait a minute!" Reia said as she furrowed her brows in confusion, "How am I still alive?"

"The nurses have been asking that for awhile now, and they were kinda hopin' you could tell them," a suave voice stated as Doctor Mikiba walked into the room with a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He looked the same aside from the slight stubble he had let grow during the last few days due to his extreme laziness at the time. His lab coat was slightly wrinkled, but aside from that he looked rather dapper.

"Who are you?" Reia inquired as she furrowed her brows slightly.

"I'm Doctor Mikiba Toushimi, I'm a friend of Mishdo Uramara," Mikiba said in a soothing tone of voice as he approached the young woman's bedside and pulled a grey cloth swivel chair over from under a red oak wood desk. "So how are you feeling Reia-chan?" Mikiba inquired as he released her arm from the sling and laid it down onto the bed slowly and gently.

"Fine I suppose, I can't open my left eye however," Reia commented as she once again struggled to open her eyelid.

"Well that's to be expected; we had gauze tapped over it to prevent you from doing so since you eyelid was nearly cut off. It should be healed by now however, so feel free to take it off once I remove your casts from your arms," Mikiba stated as he got up from the chair and went of over the adjacent sling and released her arm with the same process. "You know you're one amazing girl, I mean I don't think too many people could survive being crushed under 8 feet of debris," Mikiba commented as he lowered one of Reia's legs out of the sling and then walked back over to his chair.

Reia regarded him with a puzzled expression on her face as she looked from him to her legs and back. Mikiba was able to quickly infer what she was about to ask and said, "Well the bones in your arms have fused back together, however your legs are still broken. Your left is just about done healing so you should only have to wear that cast for another two weeks, but your right leg is still broken in several places and seems to have taken the most damage. As far as your ribs, your chest will feel a little tender for awhile and putting on a bra will probably one of the most painful experiences you'll ever have ,outside of child birth, so I recommend that possibly not wear one for a while if possible," Mikiba stated as he continued to grin at the demurring young woman.

"Okay, but how long has it been doctor? I mean for most of my bones to have healed I must have been here unconscious for months," Reia stated with a look of concern etched across her features.

"To be honest," Mikiba stated with a chuckle, "You've only been here a little over three weeks, believe it or not."

"What!" Reia exclaimed as she tried to shot out of the bed in shock, only to fall right back down writhing in pain.

"Hey you shouldn't be trying to move so fast," the Mikiba gently rebuked her as he adjusted her pillow and laid her head down on it gently.

"Sorry," Reia mumbled as she looked down at her cast wrapped feet.

"Don't be," Mikiba stated waving off her apology, "Just try to be more careful for awhile."

Reia simply nodded and stared into space for a moment before she turned to look Mikiba in his deep blue eyes with her own hazel orbs. "Mikiba-san," Reia started as she furrowed her brows again, "Have my parents been by lately? I would like to know when they're coming back so I can go home."

Upon hearing this Mikiba's face grew slightly pale before he answered nervously. "Well you see Reia-chan, it's not that easy. Unfortunately you are being treated at a NERV hospital, which is actually a big no no for those who aren't NERV employees."

Upon hearing this Reia's eye grew wide and Mikiba knew that she had started to panic so he quickly added, "Don't worry I'm sure you'll be able to leave in no time, they just have to ask you few questions then I'm sure you can be on your way!"

Reia simply stared at the man for a moment before she nodded and closed her eyes. "I think I'm feeling a little tired Mikiba-san, would you mind if I took a nap?" Reia inquired as she took in a long slow deep breath and released a soft sigh.

"Of course not Mikiba stated getting up and pushing the chair back under the wooden table where he had gotten it from. "I hope you have a good nap," he said as he approached the door and turned around just in time to see Reia nod. He then softly closed the door behind him and walked back out into the cold halls. "With all the commotion I wouldn't be surprised if they released her as soon as they found out she was awake," Mikiba muttered to himself as he made his way toward the elevator, "But with the way he's talking I don't think Commander Ikari is going to let her go that easily, in fact I think he's going to have Ritsuko-chan run a couple of test. Her ability to reconstruct tissue, and fuse bones is too much like Ayanami for my taste…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another Eva unit?" Ritsuko questioned as the Unit was being dropped down by set of U.N. choppers into the Geo Front. "But who developed it?" she questioned as the gargantuan was set in place.

"That much we don't know ma'am, what we do know is that Admiral Washington and his crew found it a few kilometers away from Hibiko Bay," U.N. officer stated with a salute as he walked towards the door and left.

"What do you think ma'am? Is it really an Eva?" Maya questioned from behind her frowning superior.

"I'm not sure, we're going to need to run a few test. However, it does seem to have a slot for the entry plug so there is a strong possibility that it is in fact an Eva," Ritsuko responded as she walked toward the door leading to the lab, "Maya instruct them to have it transported to the lab as soon as possible. I'm going to contact Commander Ikari to get his opinion after I finish Shinji's testing."

"Yes Ritsuko-san!" Maya said nodding her in affirmation as she walked over towards the technicians.

'While it does look like an Eva model it seems to be far more organic then the ones that we've developed,' Ritsuko thought to herself as she made her way to the lab, 'I wonder could that be what caused the distortion during our last satellite reading?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Shinji-kun," Ritsuko greeted Shinji cheerfully over the inner com. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine, I think I've gotten used to it," Shinji stated in a deadpan tone of voice as he stared blankly out in front of him. He was currently in side the Eva simulator, and was wearing his slue plug suit.

"That's good, well lets go over the basics," Ritsuko stated as Shinji drowned out most of what she was saying. "Well with that out of the way, let's resume the Introductory Mode Exercise that we began yesterday." Shinji gripped the controls of the Eva upon hearing Ritsuko's command and tensed himself awaiting the rest of her orders. Suddenly a holographic image of the Angel he had fought a little over three weeks ago appeared on his monitors.

"Alright Shinji-kun take aim and get him in the center of your sights. Then I want you to fire," Ristuko stated calmly as Shinji took aim with his battle rifle. The first shots went over the target and Ritsuko found herself saying, "Stay calm and aim at the center of the target this time," more harshly than she had originally intended to. However Shinji immediately corrected his mistake and hit the target dead center.

"Next," Ritsuko stated as she watched the Eva pretend to fire at an imaginary opponent.

"I can't believe that Shinji-kun actually decided to pilot the Eva again," Maya stated as she watched the stats on her monitors.

"He'll do what ever he is told to do obediently, that's just who he is," Ritsuko stated dispassionately.

Misato found herself glaring at her best friend despite her best efforts not to.

Meanwhile within the cockpit Shinji continued to take aim at the imaginary target muttering, "Aim at the center of the target, and switch." His eyes seemed with out life and his face seemed to sag somewhat, and it almost seemed as though he was depressed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another day," Shinji whispered to himself as he walked along the tree lined sidewalk that led toward his junior high school. "I wonder why I deal with this everyday," Shinji said aloud to himself as he continued to sulk. Truth be told his experience from the last couple of weeks, and the hospitalization of the young woman weighed heavy on his conscience.

It had been three weeks and he had still yet to make any friends what so ever. This was primarily due to the fact that neither he, nor any of his classmates showed an avid interest in doing so.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey did you hear about what happened to Reia-chan, Toji?" young man inquired as he continued to play with his toy U.N. helicopter making childish gun noises. The young man was currently donning a school uniform similar to Shinji's, the only difference being his red tee-shirt. His messy sandy brown hair, oval framed glasses, and freckles gave him the appearance of a nerd so to speak, but he seemed more than comfortable with himself.

"Yeah I was with her parents when they got the news. I can't believe that idiot pilot!" a young man wearing a black track suit with a purple collar stated as he sat brooding on top of his desk. His short cropped black hair, small black eyes, and squared jaw served to make him appear slightly more adult like especially combined with the sheer girth of his body. Needless to say it didn't look like he would be in danger of losing a fight anytime soon. "I mean it doesn't make any sense! I swear if I ever meet this guy I'm gonna clobber 'em Kensuke!"

"Hey I'm sorry to interrupt your brooding and all, but what exactly is Reia-chan to you?" Kensuke questioned as he set down his toy chopper and adjusted his glasses with his index finger and thumb. This statement caused Toji to face fault off of his desk.

"She's OUR kung fu instructor! Don't tell me you forgot already!" Toji snapped as shot up off of the floor and into Kensuke's face.

"Right, right," Kensuke said chuckling nervously and trying to wave the furious Toji off, "Sorry, it's been awhile since we had class is all."

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET!? REIA-CHAN IS A TOTAL BABE!" Toji bellowed as he glared daggers into Kensuke's shrinking form as he sunk into his chair.

"Right, yeah I know that's the only reason I started taking classes remember, but didn't you tell me she was like an older sister to you?" Kensuke questioned as Toji quickly calmed down demurring slightly which allowed the boy to sit back up and adjust himself in his chair. "Well anyway, have you met the new kid yet? He appeared right after the Eva battle," Kensuke whispered pointing a finger a Shinji who sat huddled over his desk while he stole the occasional glimpse at Rei who continued to stare out the window with a blank expression on her face. On a side note, Rei was still covered in bandages and her arm was still in a sling.

"Naw, I was with my dad and Reia's mom remember, you know since they work for the same company and there friends and all," Toji stated as he stared at Shinji intently

"Hey Suzurhara-kun! Looks like you're finally back, you know you've missed a lot of work don't you?" the class rep. questioned as she entered the room, her pig tails bouncing with each step she took. Her short brown hair, freckles, round face, and innocent features made her look like the picture perfect example of a teachers pet. "So where have you been?" the young woman demanded as she approached the two boys and stared intently at Toji while placing her hands on her hips.

"Well you see I was with Washington-san after her daughter was in that accident. You know how close me and Reia-chan are don't ya' Hikari-san?" Toji asked with a shy expression on his face as he pushed his index fingers back and forth against each other.

Hikari's face suddenly adopted a sullen expression as she took her hands off her hips and looked down at her feet. "Yeah I know, trust me I know," Hikari stated in a dispassionate tone of voice. While she knew that it was highly unlikely that a seventeen year old young woman would hook up with a fourteen year old boy she never ruled it out due to Toji's infatuation with Reia, and said girl's limitless kindness.

"Ahem," the voice of an elderly man grunted as their teacher entered the room. Hikari dashed for her seat as the rest of the students filed in. "Everyone rise!" Hikari demanded as everyone rose in response.

A little while later when the class had gotten started Shinji was sitting at his desk typing in solutions to equations when he received an anonymous e-mail. 'Are you an Eva pilot?' the question read causing Shinji to look around for the person who could have possibly written it. Shinji turned around to face his laptop when another question appeared right under the last. 'Well are you Y/N?' the question read, and Shinji reluctantly responded by typing in 'Y'. No sooner had his finger left the key than a group of children jumped out of their seats and pounced on the unfortunate young man.

"You're an Eva pilot," one young woman asked with excitement evident in her voice. "That's sooo cool!" one boy stated. This continued for several minutes while Toji sat brooding at his desk with a frown on his otherwise calm face.

**-A Few Minutes Later Outside the School Building-**

"What a minute Toji!" Kensuke cried out as he desperately tried hold back the infuriated boy. "What did Reia-chan tell you about fighting!?"

"I don't care!" Toji cried out as he lashed out at a trembling Shinji. "He hurt Reia!"

"Do you honestly think she would want you to hurt him!? On top of that, she knows that defeating the Angels is important, she even said so herself!" Kensuke yelled as he tried to reason with the disgruntled teen. "She wouldn't want you injuring the only person who can stand against them!" Kensuke cried out in vain as Toji broke free from his hold and charged a frightened Shinji.

"RAGH!" Toji cried out as he cocked back his fist. Unfortunately it never made contact as Toji was caught midair by a pair of strong, powerful arms. "Washington-sama!?" Toji cried out in shock and surprised as his stared at the monstrous girth of the man above him.

"My, my, Toji-kun. I do believe Reia-chan has taught you better than that," the young man stated disapprovingly. The young man appeared to be the picture of a suave dignified individual. His snow white hair hung limply around his slender face, but added emphasis to his warm violet irises. He wore a uniform similar to Shinji's, although it seemed to stretch over his muscular form

"Yang-san!" Toji cried out in fear as he gawked at the boy holding him up by his collar. Yang set Toji on the ground with a boyish chuckle before he turned his attention toward Shinji giving him a brilliant smile showing off his pristine white teeth.

"I'm sorry about Toji-kun, Ikari-kun. He tends to overreact about things he already knows he shouldn't," Yang stated as he walked over to Shinji and placed a reassuring hand on the boy's trembling shoulder. "Don't worry Ikari-kun I won't let him hurt you. I mean, what kind of friend would I be if I allowed that to happen?" Yang questioned as he raised an eyebrow in mock puzzlement.

Despite the fact that he had just met this strange young man, Shinji felt oddly at ease in his presence. "Friend?" Shinji questioned as he eyed Yang with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yes Ikari-kun, lets be friends," Yang stated simply as he released the boys shoulder, but continued to look him in his nervous eyes, his own calm and peaceful.

"Um, okay Yang-san," Shinji stated with a nervous chuckle as he hesitantly nodded in agreement.

"Now that will never do," Yang stared with a frown forming on his handsome features, "Please Ikari-kun, call me Shaitan-kun."

Shinji simply looked blankly at the young man for a moment as his mouth hung agape, and after a minute he simply nodded.

"Good, I already know we'll be excellent friends Ikari-kun," Yang stated, once again giving him a brilliant smile before he walked off humming a strange tune.

"Well that certainly is odd, Yang-san hardly talks to anyone," Kensuke started as he stared at Yang and then Shinji in disbelief.

"Whatever, forget that jerk," Toji started as he violently kicked the dirt at his feet, "Man that guy really ticks me off with his uppity attitude! I mean he transferred here three years ago, and now he thinks he runs everything and everyone in this lousy school!"

"Well he certainly seems to have taken a liking to the new kid, that's for sure," Kensuke stated redirecting the conversation toward Shinji.

"Yeah he sure does," Toji stated with a growl as he glared at Shinji who was completely oblivious of his actions. "Hey new kid!" Toji hollered snapping Shinji out of his revelry and jarring him back to reality. "I'll let you go this time, but don't think you're off the hook just yet!" Toji shouted at a startled Shinji as he stalked off towards the school building.

"See ya' later Shinji-kun!" Kensuke shouted with a wave and a friendly smile as he chased after the even more disgruntled Toji.

"Huh?" was all Shinji could say in response as he felt someone come up behind him.

"Pilot Ikari, we are needed at NERV immediately, there is an emergency situation" Rei stated in her usual monotone voice as Shinji turned to face her.

"But I didn't hear any," as soon as Shinji started his statement the sirens blared their warning alarm. "Never mind," Shinji stated dejectedly with a roll of his eyes as he chased after Rei's already fleeting form.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give me that status of all non-combatants and civilians," Misato demanded as she waited for Shinji to arrive. She was, as well as the rest of the NERV staff, currently located in the main control room viewing the monitor as they fired off every piece of weaponry they had in their arsenal. Of course this had no effect on the Angle who continued on its path toward the Geo-front without hesitation. The creature looked to be the cross between a lobster and a centipede, but far more machine like than either of the organic organisms mentioned.

"The evacuation report states that it has been completed," Shigeru stated as he continued to type endlessly on his key board.

"The weapons the U.N. has don't seem to have any effect on it, of course," Makato drawled as he continued to type furiously on his keyboard. "Now they are requesting the use of the Evangelion Unit."

"Like they even had to ask," Misato stated in an annoyed tone of voice as she signaled for the preparation of Eva Unit 01.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe they're not going to let us watch this great historic event!" Kensuke stated dejectedly as he played with his cam quarter inside the shelter.

"They never do," Toji stated with a shrug as he looked over toward the television monitor to see the public warning announcement still playing. "I mean the least they could do would be to show a movie or sumthin'," Toji stated as he scoffed at the television screen.

"Forget your movie for a moment, this is an important historical event! I have to see it at least once!" Kensuke stated as his faced adopted a devious expression and he grinned at Toji. "Hey come with me to the bathroom for a moment," he stated as he got up and dusted of his cloths.

"Class rep. isn't gonna like this," Toji stated sagely before he sighed and chuckled, "Alright lets go since I already know you aren't gonna stop pesterin' me about it." Both boy's approached Hikari who was engaged in conversation with another female student. "Hey class rep.," Toji interjected rudely interrupting the girl's conversation, "We gotta go to the bathroom."

"You should have done that before now," Hikari stated with a frown as she eyed the two skeptically.

"Sorry, but I can't hold it anymore," Toji stated casually with a slight shoulder shrug.

"Fine, just don't take too long," Hikari demanded, and if Toji hadn't been so dense he could have heard the worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, well be back," Toji stated as he Kensuke disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Why am I piloting this again?' Shinji thought as he sat in pool of orange LCL fluid. 'Father isn't here, and I've already hurt someone,' Shinji thought to himself as he released a dejected sigh, and he felt his Eva prepare for launch. 'So why am I piloting again?'

"Alright Shinji don't forget what you've learned. Remember take aim and fire at the core, you got it?" Misato questioned through the com link.

"Yes," Shinji stated simply

"Alright, Unit 01 launch!" Misato shouted as Unit 01 was propelled out of the Geo-Front.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa!" Toji and Kensuke cried out in unison as Unit 01 appeared.

"This is so cool!" Kensuke shouted in excitement as he adjusted his camera lens so he could get a better focus on the purple behemoth. Both boys were currently nestled in the far away hills of a small shrine watching and waiting for the battle to take place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Shinji-kun, take aim and fire!" Misato shouted over the com as Shinji continued to mutter his mantra.

"Okay!" Shinji shouted in response as he leapt off out of the dock and took aim at the Angel. "RAGH!" Shinji shouted as Unit 01 fired an endless stream of bullets at the Angel causing a cloud of black smoke to form obscuring it from view.

"Shinji you idiot!" Misato shouted through the com link, "Now you can't see it!" However, no sooner had she said this when pair of pink florescent tentacles shot out lashing at Unit 01. Shinji forced Unit 01 to fall back quickly causing only his rifle to be severed.

"Shinji I'm sending you another rifle, make better use of it!" Misato demanded as another rifle appeared next to Unit 01. Unfortunately the Angel's tentacles continued their onslaught and severed several buildings, including the one that housed the rifle. Shinji barely avoided the rest of the attacks as he frantically scrambled away from the Angel, forcing the Eva to trip over itself the entire way. As the Eva continued to stumble the Angels tentacle finally came into contact with its power cable and severed it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Unit 01's external power cable has be severed! It has approximately five minutes of animation left!" one of the technicians cried out as the battle continued to wage on.

Misato simply looked at the screen, her mouth agape and worry etched in to her features.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji had a similar expression on his face as the Angel grabbed Unit 01 by its legs and flung it several feet in the air. Unfortunately it flung Shinji in the direction of Toji and Kensuke. Landing right next to their current location, not to mention just barely avoiding squashing the two quivering teens with its hand, the pilot of Eva 01 knew he was in a predicament. Before he had time to react however, the Angel was immediately upon him and lashed out once again. This time however Shinji was able to catch the tentacles in the hands of the purple gargantuan, and was able to hold the Angel at bay.

"I won't let anyone else get hurt, I won't let anyone else get hurt," Shinji continued to mumble to himself as he held back the Angel, despite the intense amount of paining he was feeling coursing through his body due to the electricity surging through the Angel's tentacles.

"Why isn't he fighting back!?" Toji cried as he watched on in horror.

"He can't because we're here! He doesn't want us to get hurt apparently!" Kensuke cried out as he continued record the scene with morbid fascination, despite the fact that he was ready to pee his pants at any time. Kensuke's statement resounded within the confines of Toji's mind as he thought back to Reia. Maybe he had been wrong about the Eva pilot the whole time, maybe he didn't know that Reia was there. On top of that, he seemed to be enduring a great deal of pain just to protect two people he hardly knew.

"Shinji open the hatch!" Misato shouted through his com.

"What!?" Shinji cried out indignantly as his eyes went wide.

"Open up the hatch and let those two in then return to base!" Misato shouted despite the perturbed look that she was getting from Ritsuko, who had just stated that the Eva was not a toy and that allowing those boys in would compromise NERV intelligence.

"Aright," Shinji responded nervously as he opened his pod.

"Alright you two, get in quick!" Misato shouted through the intercom. Neither Toji nor Kensuke needed to be told twice as both boys immediately hopped in.

"Blargh! What is this water!?" Kensuke shouted indignantly as he and Toji splashed in.

"Okay Shinji-kun retreat!" Misato demanded as she continued to watch the screen.

"I must not run away," Shinji stated as he started his mantra.

"Hey new kid she just told you to get out of here!" Toji stated as he gripped the pilots seat furiously.

"I must not run away, I must not run away," Shinji continued ignoring Toji as he forced the Eva to draw its progressive knife.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Progressive knife drawn!" one of the technicians shouted as he watched the stats on the screen.

"That idiot! I told him to retreat!" Misato shouted, her voice dripping with disdain as she furrowed her brows and scrunched up her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GRAHHHH!" Shinji shouted as Unit 01 charged and then slid down the hill toward the Angel with its prog. knife drawn. As Unit 01 approached the Angel, the Angel made on last attempt to halt the beast as it shot its tentacles through the purple beast's chest.

"URGHA!" Shinji hollered in agony, as pain coursed through his system. However this only momentarily halted his attack as he forced Unit 01 to reach back and jam the prog. knife into the Angel's core. Sparks flew everywhere as the seconds of Unit 01's activation dwindled and the Angel continued to struggle. However, at the last possible second the Angel's core dulled, cracked, and soon the creature ceased all movement.

At this point Shinji was completely drained, as his chest heaved up and down violently. Looking at the boy before him Toji couldn't help but respect the young man's will and determination. Now he knew that being an Eva pilot was no treat at all, and that he had definitely been out of place attacking the young man earlier. All parties, except for the breathless Shinji, completely missed the white haired young woman below them who dropped a bouquet of beautiful blue irises, and then disappeared without a trace.

'There she goes again,' Shinji thought to himself, 'Am I losing my mind? I have to see if those flowers are really there!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well there goes another of your "precious children"," Yang stated with a sarcastic drawl as he sat on a familiar hill next to a familiar young woman. "Well aren't you going to drop off some of those stupid flowers?" Yang inquired with a chuckle as he played with grass underneath his hands.

"I already did, but I have plenty of children and grandchildren," the young woman stated as a small sad smile stretched over her full white lips.

"Humph," Yang grunted with a shrug before he said, "Well it seems they've found the body and the mind, so things should be getting really relatively soon."

"Yes, but what of you and Shinji-kun?" the young girl inquired as she bent down and picked up a blade of grass twirling it in her fingers.

"I like him….a lot," Yang stated with a brilliant smile with a distant look in his eyes.

"Well you've got a lot of competition; I also feel a certain attraction toward Shinji-kun. Not to mention Rei," the young girl stated, and if one looked hard enough they could have seen the slight indication of a blush.

"Well we both better hope that our intervention keeps that fool's plans at bay, although I already know we can't truly prevent them with our intervention alone" Yang stated with a frown.

"Ikari, Gendo…..hehe," the young girl chuckled as she started to fade out like a spirit.

"It seems you've stayed longer than your containment will allow," Yang stated with a smirk.

"It seems so," the young girl stated with a smirk of her own before completely fading out into nothingness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A new Eva model you say?" Gendo stated through a com link, "Do we know who made it?"

"No sir," Ritsuko stated as she looked out at the white fleshly gargantuan.

"Well run a few test, and in concern with the girl do not let her leave under any circumstances. We need to run a few test on her as well," Gendo stated, no hint of emotion in his cold voice.

"Of course sir," Ritsuko stated as she continued to stare at the "Eva Unit".

"Alright, present your finds to me when I get back," Gendo stated as he severed the link.

"Well it's time to get to work," Ritsuko stated as she sat down at a terminal and began to run over the schematics that the technicians had gotten on the supposed Eva Unit that stood before her. However, it was not the Eva Unit that captivated Ritsuko's attention; it was that girl….Reia Washington.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Episode: Hedgehog's Dilemma...well it would have been if it wasn't for a new Eva pilot.**

Author's Note: Well I hope you like this new chapter! Sorry it's not as long as the other one, but you can't win 'em all. Any who, from now on you can expect the characters that have been introduced to have a profound impact on the story, and don't worry I've introduced the last of 'em. **PLEASE REVIEW, AND FLAMES ARE ACCETPED!**


	4. Hedgehog's Delimma?

Disclaimer- I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or anything affiliated with it so please for the love of Gebus don't sue me!

Author's Note: I am currently looking for a proof reader so if you're interested please e-mail me!

**Evangelion Redux: Eden of Eve**

**Episode 4: Hedgehog's Dilemma?**

"It's been two days already," Reia griped as she stared blankly at the pure white ceiling above her. Not only had she been in the sterile room longer than she had expected, but now she was starting to get a serious migraine due to lying in the same position on the same bed for so long. 'I'm surprised that I haven't developed bed sores,' Reia thought to herself as she cupped her bottom lip and exhaled sharply trying to get a stray strand of her ebony locks out of her face. "This is really starting to get ridiculous," she said as she tried to reach down and scratch underneath her cast using her left hand. Her left leg was still elevated which caused it to feel slightly numb at times, but after the first day or so she had grown use to the strange sensation.

As she strained to reach underneath her wrappings she slowly became aggravated as a scowl found its way upon her face. "Stupid cast," Reia stated as she allowed her arm to fall limply at her side, "What I wouldn't give for a pencil or something right about now."

"Here ya' go," Mikiba stated as he walked into the room tossing a long canary yellow number 2 pencil onto Reia's tone stomach. He looked slightly disheveled due to the fact that his lab coat was still incredibly wrinkled and that his tie was still crooked, but he had been decent enough to shave off all of his unsightly facial hair which had made him look ten years older than he was. In his hands he carried a blue school uniform, which was likely meant for Reia as soon as she finished recovering, and a pair of black leather dress shoes.

"Thank you Mikiba-san," Reia stated as she scooped the pencil off of her stomach and into her slender hand.

"No problem, how are you feeling today Reia-chan?" Mikiba questioned as he pulled up a chair and sat with his arms resting on the back of the seat.

"I'm doing okay I guess, but if it's not too much trouble I would like to know when I can go home," Reia stated as she licked her full lips and furrowed her brow in intense concentration as she poked and prodded her leg with the pencil trying to scratch away to annoying itch.

Watching this display made Mikiba chuckle lightly to himself as he watched the girl's facial expressions change repeatedly, one second after another. "Well I wish I could tell you, but it shouldn't be too much longer. Like I said they just have to ask you a few questions and then you'll be good to go. That's why I brought you a new uniform. Oh yeah, I also put the money that Mishido-san told me to give you the skirt pocket." Reia simply nodded in response as a euphoric smile graced her lips. She had finally scratched the itch.

"Well I'll see you later then, Dr. Mikiba?" Reia inquired with a smile as she turned to face the man who was currently digging a bent cigarette out of his lab coat's pocket. 'Hurry up and leave so I can escape please!' Reia internally begged as she continued to force a smile despite the fact that her lips had begun to quiver slightly.

Dr. Mikiba stuck the cancer stick between his lips and smirked at Reia. "Sure thing kiddo, besides it's not like I can smoke in here anyway! I'll just leave your cloths on the chair since it looks kind of weird for a man my age to be holding a high school girl's school uniform," Mikiba stated with a snort as he got up and pushed the chair back under the desk and hung the uniform on the back while placing the shoes under the chair.

"Thank you," Reia said with a small smile as she watched the man walk to the door and exit, but not before giving her a friendly wink. Reia simply chuckled nervously in response while thinking, 'Thank God! I thought he'd never leave!' After waiting a minute to make sure he was gone for good Reia slowly got out of the bed and limped over to the window. 'Well see you guys later, it's been nice knowing ya'!" Reia stated with a smirk as she tried several times to force open the window only to find that it was bolted shut.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Reia hissed underneath her breath as she glared at the window in disbelief while balling up her fist trying to suppress her anger. 'There has got to be a way out of here!' Reia thought as she looked around the room for a way out. Walking toward the plastic door she cupped her hand over her ear and pressed it to the door listening for activity in the hallway.

"It seems like everyone's gone to lunch," the gruff voice of a male voice noted as he and another figure walked past the door.

"Yeah, but if we go then there will be no one to look after the patients!" a female nurse cried indignantly.

"Come on, are you telling me you really don't want to?" the male nurse inquired as he seemed to stop walking due to the fact that the sound of his voice remained constant and close.

"No it's not that," the female nurse started nervously.

"Come on, no one will know. This is the perfect time!" the male nurse pleaded.

"Okay, but lets not take too long. We're still on the clock remember?" the female nurse reminded him with a girlish giggle.

"Yeah, yeah," the male nurse stated nonchalantly as they started to walk down the hall again.

'I don't even want to know,' Reia thought with a shudder as she slowly slid the door open and poked her head out just enough to get a good look around. Peering down the hall she noticed that they were completely barren. 'It can't get any easier then this!' Reia thought giddily as limped over to the chair and ripped her school uniform out of the bag.

Slipping off her hospital gown she shivered slightly as the cool wind brushed against her bare skin causing her nipples to harden and become painfully erect. "Brrr, what happened to the heat?" Reia asked aloud as she slipped a plain black bra carefully over her nipples as to avoid agitating them further. After that she slipped the matching panties over her womanhood with a bit of trouble as she struggled to get it over the bulky cast. She then decided it would be easier to slip on her white undershirt and blue top before she wrestled with getting the skirt over the cast. After putting on the aforementioned items she slipped part of the skirt onto her cast and then proceeded to slowly pull it over the bulky mass.

'Thank God I wear skirts instead of pants, otherwise this would be hell," Reia thought to herself as she finally pulled the skirt onto her waist and slipped on her right shoe while carrying the other in her hand as she turned and limped out the door. Making her way down the hall she made sure to peer around corners just incase there was someone still standing around. After making her way to the elevator she pressed the down button a patiently waited for the elevator to arrive. In the meantime she preoccupied herself with thoughts concerning the strangeness of the good doctor and the nurses. They all seemed to look at her as though she was some kind of anomaly and, while they were nice enough, it kind of freaked her out a bit.

'Something really fishy is going on here, and I'm not going to stick around long enough to get caught up in whatever it is,' Reia thought with a worried expression on her face as she pushed the down button on the elevator. As she waited for the elevator to reach her floor she continued to think. 'Alright I know my leg is completely healed because he made the mistake of saying so when he stopped outside the door to talk to that nurse,' Reia thought as she glared down at the obstruction with a scowl on her delicate features. 'So the question is, why would they want to keep my any longer then they had to? Granted I did recover rather quickly, but that's beside the point,' Reia continued to think before a loud ding interrupted her train of thought and signaled that the elevator had arrived.

Limping on she selected the first floor button and then lend against the silver railing folding her arms over her chest. 'Something is really wrong with this NERV organization, but to be honest I really don't want to know what,' Reia thought as the elevator reached her destination and she limped off.

Gazing around the lobby she noticed a young woman with light blue hair wearing a green school uniform and covered in bandages head toward the exit. Suddenly a sense of déjà vu washed over Reia as she watched the young woman turn around and look at her with her only crimson orb, the other still being bandaged.

'I can, I can feel something….I think I know her?' Reia thought to herself with uncertainty working itself into her mind as she stared intensely at the young woman ahead of her who did the same.

"Leave," the young woman stated softly in a deadpan tone of voice after a little more then minute had passed. Despite the fact that she had spoken so softly Reia was not blind to the intense hatred that shone in the young woman's red orb.

"What?" Reia asked as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Leave, you do not belong here. You should not be," the young woman stated once again in an emotionless voice, although the look in her eyes clearly showed that she was annoyed.

'Wow, what a weirdo,' Reia thought to herself as she approached the automatic door and the girl. "Okay look, while I may not even know you, if I did something to offend you I would like to apologize. Now if you'll excuse me, could you move out of the way so I can go home?" Reia inquired with small bow as she stopped just short of the girl and the door. 'I really don't have time for this, the staff could be back at any moment,' Reia thought to herself as she began to tap her good foot impatiently.

The soft spoken young woman moved to the side and allowed the girl to approach the automatic door causing it to slide open.

"Um, one quick question. Why did you say I don't belong here?" Reia inquired with a look of puzzlement adorning her soft features, and befuddlement evident in her crimson eyes.

"I do not know, it is simply a feeling that I have. That is all," the young woman stated dispassionately as she walked out the door without another word. 'Why am I responding, and why do I feel like I know her…but that's not possible,' Rei thought to herself with a look of puzzlement playing in her crimson eyes as she navigated her way down the side walk toward an unknown destination.

"Wow, while I normally try not to judge people, she certainly is a crazy one," Reia said to herself as raised an eyebrow while she ran a hand through her silky raven hair and watched the young woman make her way down the street. 'Even so I can't help but feel like what she said was right. This is so weird,' Reia thought to herself with a frown as she walked through the door and headed in the opposite direction. 'Well now, it's time to catch a train and head home!' Reia thought to herself giddily as she made her way down the street lit by the setting sun. She was so happy she was going home that she didn't even notice the bizarre looks she was getting from the passers by who wondered how anyone would be happy with a cast on their leg.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I wonder if I can really run away,' Shinji thought dejectedly as he sat on the train listening to his SDAT player. 'It's just…I can't pilot that thing anymore. I do want to do it if all I do is cause people pain,' Shinji continued to think to himself as the train pulled into another station. 'I'm a coward and possibly a murder,' Shinji thought to himself as he thought about the young woman he had seen in the hospital, 'They still haven't told me if she's conscious yet.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon reaching the train station and boarding the train she noticed a young man wearing a middle school uniform seemingly lost in his own world. She also noticed that he was a cradling an SDAT player in his hands and seemed to have a forlorn expression on his face which was barely visible through his messy light brown hair.

"Poor guy, looks like he could use some cheering up," Reia mumbled to herself with a frown as she moved past and old man wearing a dingy white tee-shirt with large sweat stains adorning the armpits. "Now that's just wrong!" Reia stated as she struggled not to vomit as she ducked under his arm and inhaled a good whiff of must. 'Dear God I swear I'm going to die!' Reia thought to herself as she took the empty seat next to the blue eyed boy. Gasping for air she noticed that he looked up from his player to see what was wrong with her.

"Um, are you okay?" Shinji asked nervously as a blush crept onto his cheeks. 'Wow she's so beautiful and she looks familiar, kind of like the girl in the hospital…wait a minute!' Shinji thought as his eyes went wide with fright and his mouth hung slack jaw.

Reia chuckled nervously as she looked at the young man's expression. "A better question is whether or not you're okay," Reia stated softly as she cupped a smooth hand under Shinji's chin as gently forced his mouth close.

After a moment of staring at her Shinji finally found the words he had been searching for. "Um, excuse me but you wouldn't happen to have a sister in the hospital would you?" Shinji inquired nervously as he desperately hoped that this young woman was simply related to, or better yet had no idea who the young woman he injured was.

"Um no, but I was just in the hospital," Reia stated as a thoughtful expression found it's way onto her features.

The blue eyed boy's eyes went wide with terror but he muttered his mantra, "I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away." Finding his courage he pressed forward and asked, "What happened?"

"Huh?" Reia asked slightly taken off guard by the question before she simply shrugged and said, "I got caught up in an Angel attack while trying to save one of my students's little sister."

"So what exactly happened to you?" Shinji asked nervously as he stared at the girl with uncertainty in his eyes.

Reia shrugged and said, "I don't really remember much, but I they say I was crushed under some debris and that it was a miracle that I was still alive. To be honest I thought it would have taken me longer to recuperate, but then again I've always been a quick healer."

"But if you were crushed during the last angel attack that means you've only been in the hospital three weeks! There's no way you could have recovered that quickly, is there!?" Shinji exclaimed in shock as his eyes went wide.

"You know you're starting to sound like my doctor and I just met you," Reia pointed out in a faux sour tone of voice as she narrowed her eyes playfully.

Shinji immediately felt that he had truly offended the young woman and began apologizing profusely. "Sorry, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude!" Shinji cried out while bowing several times and failing to notice the people staring at the strange couple.

Reia, however, did notice the attention the young man was garnering. "It's okay, I was just joking with you! Jeez!" Reia stated as she caught his shoulder in her hand and pressed down gently in order to keep him from bowing again.

"Sorry," Shinji mumbled sheepishly as he nervously raised his head to look the young woman in her blood red eyes. 'Those eyes, they look like Ayanami's,' Shinji thought to himself as he continued to gaze into Reia's eyes, completely oblivious to the fact that she was actually talking to him.

"Um, are you okay? Hello!" Reia called out as she waved a hand in front of Shinji's face in order to snap him out of his trance.

Shinji snapped out of his trance with a jump and then he realized that he had been staring at the young woman. His face immediately became flushed and he muttered a small apology as he looked down at his lap sheepishly.

"Why are you apologizing?" Reia inquired as she watched the last of commuters exit the train. Suddenly she realized that she missed her stop while talking to the strange young man she was currently sitting by. "Oh no!" Reia cried out indignantly as her mouth hung agape in horror and she watched the train continue on toward the end of the line.

"What's wrong?" Shinji inquired with a look of concern evident on his face as he looked up from his lap at the young woman.

"I just missed my stop!" Reia whined with a cute pout as she folded her arms over her chest. "And this is the last train all night too! Now I'm going to have to walk home!" Reia exclaimed with a deep sigh as she shook her head solemnly.

Upon hearing her statement Shinji noticed the large cast on her leg. "I knew it! You're definitely her!" Shinji cried out in pure terror as his eyes went wide with terror and he slowly started to back away from the woman.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Reia inquired as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Shinji cried out as frantically grabbed his belongings and the train came to a screeching halt allowing him to make a mad dash for the door.

"Wait a minute!" Reia cried out as she watched Shinji bolt off of the train while she desperately hobbled after him down the neon light lit streets. "What's wrong with you, and what are you talking about!?" Reia cried out as she struggled to keep up with the distraught young man. 'I'm going to lose him because of this cast!' Reia thought as she looked down at the cast and then noticed the shoe in her left hand. 'Wait a minute!" Reia thought with an evil smirk as her eyes went wide as a brilliant idea dawned on her.

'Well if he doesn't want to wait on his own, I'll just have to make him," Reia mumbled to herself as she reached her arm back and then flung her shoe at Shinji's head. Her aim was on the mark as the shoe clunked loudly against Shinji's head as he stumbled a little before passing out.

"Oops," Reia muttered while grimacing as she quickly hobbled over to the semi-unconscious young man, completely ignoring the bewildered and shocked stares she was receiving from people who were passing by. "I'm really sorry," Reia stated as she bent down and inspected the young man who was gently clutching his aching head.

"What on earth did you just hit me with!?" Shinji cried out indignantly as he gawked up at the young woman with a look of disbelief etched on his face.

"My shoe, sorry," Reia stated apologetically as she grimaced again while she helped Shinji to his feet. "We'll just call ourselves even, because apparently you did something to me at some point in my life despite the fact that I don't think I've ever met you before," Reia stated as she scooped up her shoe.

"I did do something awful, and I'm sorry," Shinji muttered as he stared down at the concrete at his feet. 'No matter what I do I just can't seem to get away from it all,' Shinji thought solemnly, 'I'm so pathetic.'

"What's wrong now?" Reia inquired with a look of concern as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," Shinji muttered with a sigh as he began walking again.

'It's gonna be a long night,' Reia thought to herself with an exasperated sigh as she rolled her eyes. "Hey wait up!" Reia called out as she hobbled over to the young man. "What do you say we see a movie together, huh? I know I could go for a good sci-fi flick right about now!" Reia stated with a broad grin on her face as she pulled out a wad of money from her skirt pocket. "Don' worry it'll be my treat. By the way my name is Reia Washington, and yours?"

Shinji simply stared at the young woman skeptically for a moment before he nervously responded, "I'm Shinji Ikari." 'I wonder why she's so persistent; I mean what could she possibly want from a loser like me?' Shinji thought to himself as frown found it's way onto his face.

"Well Ikari-kun, what do you say to a date with an older woman you just met?" Reia asked with wink and a cute smile causing Shinji's cheeks to flush.

"Um, okay I guess," Shinji mumbled nervously as Reia beamed at him while grabbing his arm and dragging him toward the closet movie theater.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So she's disappeared has she?" Gendo stated in a voice laced with irritation although his expression remained unreadable and dispassionate as he looked down at the empty bed. "At least tell me you did the blood work," Gendo stated as he turned around to face Doctor Mikiba.

"Yes s-s-sir," Dr. Mikiba stuttered out nervously as he presented the forms. "We were just about to send the paper work off to NERV along with the samples," Mikiba stated as he handed the forms to Gendo who simply leafed through them without actually looking at them.

"Very good, although I'm surprised that a someone with her injuries could have possibly made it out of here without being in an incredible amount of pain," Gendo stated with a smirk as he tucked the forms under his arms and gazed at the doctor with cold eyes.

"Well the thing is sir, she has completely recovered! I don't think I've seen someone recover that quickly since Ayanami, and she was even quicker than her!" Mikiba exclaimed. "On top of that, seeing as how we tested it due to the similarities, their genetic make up is almost identical, as if they were half siblings so to speak!" Mikiba stated excitedly as he pointed to the forms.

"I see, so you kept the cast on in order to make her believe that her leg was still broken you kept the cast on in an attempt to keep her here until I got back. It seems, however, that she knew what you had planned and used it against you. Apparently you should have taken the guards I sent over here to watch her," Gendo stated sourly despite the fact that his face still remained unreadable.

"But that's beside the point, NERV agents are already working to intercept both her and my son. I am more interested in the information concerning her genetics. You did say that she seemed to be related to Rei did you not?" Gendo inquired as he adjusted his glasses with his gloved thumb and index finger.

"Yes, it's incredible really. Is it possible that Rei actually has living relatives?" Mikiba asked as Gendo simply shook his head in response. "Well then what could it be? They have to be related in some way," Mikiba argued, his voice clearly indicating that he was quickly becoming frustrated with the current turn of events.

"Mikiba-san I would think you, one of the few people privy to what Rei really is, would know how the two are related," Gendo stated as he brushed back the doctor whose mouth now hung slack jaw.

"But that's not possible; her personal data clearly indicates that her mother gave birth to her! There is no evidence of cloning, and to top it off she nearly lost her life trying to protect a human being instead of trying to kill one!" Mikiba cried out indignantly as he whirled around to face the commander, his eyes wide in disbelief. "It just doesn't make sense sir! Could she really be one of those things can she!?"

"I do not believe so, but there is no way for us to be sure. We must have her brought back to NERV in order for Professor Akagi to run some test," Gendo stated in a deadpan tone of voice as he slid open the door and walked out without another word.

"What is going on? Is Reia really one of them?" Mikiba asked the empty room, which of course had no response for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey," Reia whispered into Shinji's ear as they continued to watch a B rated sci-fi film.

"Mmmm," was Shinji's mumbled response as he continued to munch on a buttery handful popcorn.

"Is it just me or is no one actually watching this movie?" Reia asked as she pointed out an old man sprawled out asleep on the theater filthy theater floor ahead of them, as well as a couple that was one article of clothing away from actually having sex instead of grinding against one another.

"I guess not," Shinji mumbled as he dug into the tub to get another handful accidentally brushing against Reia's as she tried to grab a handful as well. Shinji immediately recoiled with a blush and audibly gulped as he turned his attention back to the movie.

Shinji's response elicited a girlish giggle from Reia who simply shook her head as she picked up the bucket and placed it in front of Shinji so he could get a handful. "It's okay, I won't bite. I promise," Reia whispered with a wink causing Shinji to blush even more as he simply nodded in response.

'You know this isn't too bad,' Shinji thought to himself with a smile as he dipped a shaky hand into bucket a retrieved another buttery handful of popcorn and popped a few pieces into his mouth.

"So where were you headed to?" Reia asked as she popped a few pieces of pop corn in her mouth and munched on them slowly as she continued to watch the screen with a intense fascination.

Shinji visibly stiffened upon hearing the woman's question before releasing a beleaguered sigh. "Home I guess," Shinji stated in a dejected tone of voice as he looked down at his off-white tennis shoes with a solemn expression on his face.

"Doesn't sound like you're too excited about it, you having problems at home or something?" Reia inquired as she turned away from the screen and looked at Shinji, her eyes full of concern.

"I guess you could say that," Shinji stated dejectedly as he simply shrugged his shoulders. 'Why did this have to come up? I had almost forgotten about it, but I guess it's no use. It's not like I can really run away,' Shinji thought to himself before he felt a hand gently rest on his shoulder.

"That's terrible!" Reia cried out interrupting the couple below, only briefly, as she grabbed Shinji's shoulders and gazed upon him with sympathetic eyes. It was also at that moment that she got an idea. "Hey, why don't you come home with me for tonight then? I know we just met and all, but you don't seem like you want to go back home. Plus we have a guest bedroom that we never use, and my parents wont be home for another 12 hours at least," Reia stated as she brushed off some of the salt from the popcorn and stood up.

Shinji looked at Reia with a worried expression on his face for a moment before he whipped his head down to look at his feet. "I don't want to intrude," Shinji began before he was cut off.

"What are you talking about? I just invited you, and I already told you we have a guest room that we don't even use," Reia stated as she gently yanked the young man up from the plushy red cushion of the folding theater seats. "So, yes or no Ikari-kun? In fact if you want to stop by the police department on the way home we can do that too," Reia stated as she gazed into Shinji's eyes, hope evident in hers.

As Shinji gazed into the young woman's eyes he felt a sense of warmth and comfort wash over him. It was almost euphoric and he questioned whether or not he felt this same feeling on the train. 'I think I did, otherwise I don't think I would have ended up talking to her,' Shinji thought to himself as he nodded in response to Reia's question.

"Great!" Reia beamed as she and Shinji exited the theater and walked out onto the busy neon lit streets. "Okay, it's a three mile hike back so I'm going to apologize before hand about me moving at a snails pace. This cast is a little restricting after all," Reia stated as she began to chuckle nervously.

"Why do you still have a cast on anyway?" Shinji inquired as they began their long trek towards Reia's home.

"Well I noticed that my bones had completely fused together on some of the x-rays that the doctor had shown me. I guess it was by accident because his eyes went wide and he immediately covered them up and tried to tell me that those were the old x-rays of my right leg," Reia stated as she gazed down at her left leg.

"Of course I didn't believe him because the folder in his hand clearly read left leg x-rays, so that's when I got to thinking that something was off," Reia stated as she and Shinji walked around a puddle and down a dark alley way. "Well a few days after that I heard the doctor talking to someone on his cell phone about test and to detain me despite the fact that I had completely recovered. Needless to say, these two absent minded events lead me to discover that he simply kept the cast on to detour me from leaving the hospital before his superiors arrived," Reia finished with a deep sigh.

"Wow," was all Shinji could muster by way of a response.

"Yep," was Reia's response before three figures approached them from the dark corners of the alley.

"Hey boys look what we've got here," a tall muscular thug wearing a black leather biker jacket, baggy ripped jeans, and a pair of black leather boots stated with a perverted grin.

"Looks like we've hit the jackpot tonight boss," a short pudgy thug wearing a white tee-shirt and baggy jeans stated with a maniacal grin as he corrected his sunglasses with his index finger. Beside him stood a giant of a man wearing a black leather biker jacket, white tee-shirt, and tight black jeans.

"So what do you boys think? Beat up her little boy friend and have a little fun? Doesn't look like she'll be able to runaway either" the head thug stated as he sauntered over to a quivering Shinji and a slightly perturbed Reia.

'We've got to run away, we've got to runaway, we've got to runaway!' Shinji thought to himself but he couldn't will his violently shaking legs to move.

"Sounds good boss, she is a nice little piece," the pudgy thug stated as he followed the head thugs lead.

"Okay guys, before this situation gets out of control, do you think I could convince you to leave me and my friend alone?" Reia asked with a sigh as she placed a hand on her hips and frowned at the thugs.

"Aww, don't worry sweetheart we'll take it nice and slow. Let me guess you're still a virgin right?" the pudgy thug asked with a horse chuckle.

"That's none of your business," Reia stated simply with an impish grin as she got into a fighting stance.

"Oh look out boys, she might do some kung fu on us!" the leader stated sarcastically as he dug into his jacket pocket and fished out a switch blade. "Don't make me cut up that pretty little face of yours sweetheart," the thug stated a dark voice as he drew closer.

'What am I going to do!?' Shinji thought to himself as he stared at the knife, his eyes wide in terror and his mouth agape in horror.

"Do worry Ikari-kun, I won't let them lay a hand on you," Reia stated with a confident smirk.

The head thug chuckled darkly as he shook his head. "You must really think you're something special bitch. I'm definitely going to have some fun with you!" the thug stated as he charged Reia with his knife drawn back.

"Idiot," Reia muttered as she side stepped the thugs attack and allowed the knife to narrowly pass by her nose. The thug stumbled once his feet hit the ground affording Reia the chance to put her foot out and trip the man causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Bitch! You're gonna pay for that!" the thug snapped as he got up and tried to charged her again. This time Reia did not side step the attack, and instead caught the knife between her thumb and index finger. "Wha!?" the thug gasped in shock as he gazed down at Reia who simply smirked in response.

"Incredible," Shinji muttered to himself in disbelief as he dropped his duffel bag and watched Reia wag a finger in front of the thugs face.

"Don't tell me that's the best you've got," Reia stated with a smirk as pulled back and drove a fist into the thugs gut causing him to immediately black out. She let the thug hand on her fist for a moment before she removed it and allowed him to fall on the concert with a muffled thud.

"So who's next?" Reia inquired with a beleaguered sigh as she turned to face the shocked pudgy thug and the stone face taller thug.

"Me," the giant stated as he calmly stepped forward and assumed a boxers stance.

"Well this should be fun," Reia drawled sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

The thug hollered a loud battle cry as he charge Reia and swung a right hook down at her. His fist went over her head as she bent down. She then back flipped hitting the thug in his jaw and causing him to stagger back in pain.

"Looks like gymnastics paid off after all," Reia mused to herself as she assumed a relaxed stance.

"Damn," the thug muttered to himself as he spit out blood from the side of his mouth.

'She's amazing!' Shinji thought to himself as he continued to watch the spectacle, his eyes wide in amazement.

"Well I don't have all night ya' know!" Reia snapped as she waited for the thug to recover.

"Shut up the thug snapped," as he tried to Reia with a round house kick which she effortlessly blocked with her arm. She then countered with a high kick that connected with thug's jaw causing his head to snap back violently. A loud snapping sound could be heard and the thug fell back unconscious with a loud thud.

"I'm outta here!" the little thug cried out as he ran down the alleyway terrified.

"Oh no!" Reia cried out as she inspected the down thug placing her index finger and middle fingers on his neck checking for a pulse. After a few seconds she finally got one and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" Shinji inquired with concern evident in his voice as he walked over and bent down to join her.

"Nothing, I thought I killed him," Reia stated with a weary grin. "Thankfully I didn't though," Reia stated as she slowly got up and brushed off her hands on her skirt.

"Why, didn't he just try to rape you?" Shinji asked with confusion evident in his eyes.

Reia chuckled nervously before she responded saying, "Even so, if I could avoid killing him it would be for the best. I don't think anyone or anything deserves to be killed no matter what acts they commit against others."

"I guess your right," Shinji said with a sigh as he stood up.

"OK! Now that that's over with what do you say we keep going, we're only about a block away," Reia stated as she beamed at Shinji.

"Um, I guess," Shinji stated nervously as he looked at the downed thug again.

"Great!" Reia cried out as she grabbed his arm and lead him down the rest of the alleyway and out onto the streets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright! Here we are, home sweet home!" Reia exclaimed as they approached the gate of an old Japanese style house completely with a creepy looking Sakura tree on the front lawn. Even so, it was still bathed in an ethereal glow as the morning sun rose over it.

"Wow, I didn't know these kinds of houses still existed in Tokyo 3," Shinji stated in amazement as he gazed at the ancient architecture.

"Neither did my parents until they found it. And it's so roomy inside too!" Reia exclaimed as she grabbed Shinji's hand and led him through the gate toward the front door.

"Stop right where you are!" a deep male voice rang across the property.

Whipping around Reia saw five men who looked to be part of some type of secret service approaching Shinji and herself. "Forgive me if this sounds rude, but who the hell are you!" Reia snapped as she got into a defensive stance.

The man in the middle drew a standard issue pistol out of his blazer and aimed it directly at Reia's head. "Washington-san it is in your best interest to relax. We are NERV agents and we have been ordered to retrieve you and Ikari-san," the agent stated as he watched Reia visibly stiffen while getting out of her stance.

'They've come for me and her!?' Shinji thought to himself slightly confused. 'I can understand them coming for me, but why Reia-san?' Shinji thought to himself as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why do you want Ikari-kun!?" Reia snapped, "He's got nothing to do with you, does he? I mean it's not like he's pilot or something."

"Ma'am please try to calm down or we will be forced to take action and restrain you with force," an agent to the left stated as he drew out his pistol.

"Damn it!" Reia hissed as she backed up in front of Shinji, blocking him with her body just incase something happened.

"Washington-san I-I-I….I am a pilot," Shinji whispered into Reia's ear sheepishly.

Needless to say Shinji's confession floored Reia. 'Wait that means that he was the one in the purple Eva…he's the one who almost killed me!' Reia thought to herself as her eyes went wide, her mouth went dry, and her body stood limp. 'So that's why he kept apologizing!' Reia thought to herself as two agents guided her two a black Sudan and forced Shinji in with her.

"I'm sorry Washington-san," Shinji whispered dejectedly as he looked over toward the shell shocked young woman who said nothing in response. 'Now she hates me, but who could blame her. I mean I almost killed her for God's sake! I'm so pathetic,' Shinji thought to himself as he looked down at his feet in shame. The rest of the ride toward NERV was a quite one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Shinji-kun hasn't come back yet?" Ritsuko asked as she ran test on Rei who was currently resting on an examination table.

"No," Misato stated with an exasperated sigh as she slumped over her swivel chair and closed her eyes. "I think it may have had something to do with the conversation we had," Misato stated with a frown.

"And what prey tell did you say to him?" Ritsuko inquired not even bothering to look up from the screen.

"Well we got into it over him not following my orders. Of course he admitted that he had been in the wrong, but then he had the nerve to say that he had won and that he didn't understand what the big deal was!" Misato exclaimed with another sigh. "After that I kinda chewed him out, and well I guess I took it a little too far," Misato stated as she looked up to see her friend's response.

"That's nice," Ritsuko responded after a long pause as she continued to type.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" Misato inquired as she raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Nope," Ristuko stated with a chuckle.

"That's why you have to deal with international affairs and I don't! Nahh!" Misato stated sticking her tongue out and scrunching up her face.

"Touché," Ritsuko stated, "But I didn't lose a valuable pilot."

"Damn you," Misato muttered underneath her breath. Just then a male NERV scientist walked in with a case of blood samples and several files which he promptly handed to Ritsuko.

"What's this?" Ritsuko inquired as she set down the case and examined the files. "Reia Washington?" Ritusko questioned as she looked up at the scientist who simply shrugged in response.

"Commander Ikari wants you to run some test on her once they apprehend her and the third child," the scientist stated as he turned and left without another word.

"Well this is strange," Ristuko stated as she ran a hand through her blond locks and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 'Why would he want me to run test on her?' Ristuko thought to herself until she came to a page with a comparison analysis of Ayanami, Rei and Washington, Reia.

"This can't be!" Ritsuko exclaimed as her eyes went wide and she frantically scanned the data.

"What's up?" Misato asked as she got up and walked over looking down at the file in Ritsuko's hand.

"It's nothing!" Ritsuko snapped as she immediately closed the files and tucked them under her left arm while grabbing the case and heading toward the door. "We're done Rei, you can go home now," Ritsuko stated as she left.

"I wonder what got her so flustered," Misato said to no one in particular as she stared at the door her friend had just exited.

"It may have been the file she was looking at," Rei deadpanned as she finished putting on her school uniform and exited the lab.

"Rei too huh?" Misato grumbled to herself as she puffed out her cheeks in frustration and exited the lab. Just as she exited the lab a male guard approached her with a salute.

"Major Katsuragi, the Third Child has been found and is currently being detained cell block b," the guard stated with another salute as Misato did the same.

"Thank you, I'll go see him right now," Misato stated barely concealing her relief as she turned down the hall and walked toward the elevator. 'Finally, that idiot had me worried!' Misato thought to herself as she pressed the button and waited impatiently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well at least I finally got that cast off," Reia deadpanned as she looked down at her newly freed leg.

"I'm really sorry Washington-san," Shinji repeated for what must have been the sixteenth time since they had arrived at NERV head quarters.

"Please quit apologizing Ikari-kun. It was an accident so it wasn't your fault, in fact if you hadn't acted everyone would have died," Reia stated as she took the boys hand into her own causing him to blush.

"Washington-san?" Shinji questioned as he looked at the young woman who simply smiled back in response.

"Reia," Reia corrected, "Don't stress yourself so much Ikari-kun, it doesn't matter to me that you were the pilot. The only reason I responded the way I did was because I it was a shock to me. I'm not angry at you for doing your job."

"Reia-san," Shinji whispered to himself before he smiled back. "Thank you Reia-san," Shinji stated as he gazed into her crimson eyes.

"My pleasure Ikari-kun," Reia stated with a wink. A few seconds later the door to the cell they were currently placed in opened up to reveal a busty violet haired woman with a neutral expression on her face.

"Long time no see Shinji-kun, do you feel better after bumming around yesterday?" Misato inquired as she placed her hands on her hips and looked down at Reia and Shinji. "Ah, I see that you got to meet that young woman you wanted to apologize to. Anyway, Eva is ready for you to pilot it, so are you going to?" Misato asked as she stared intently at the blue eyed boy.

"Misato-san are you going to scold me?" Shinji asked as he turned his gaze toward the floor. After a moment of no response Shinji spoke up again and said, "Of course not, you're of no relation to me after all so what does it matter to you?" The cell grew quite for a moment as Reia watched the exchange with minimal fascination.

"What if I say that I don't want to pilot Eva?" Shinji asked as he continued to stare at the floor. 'Why do I have to be the one to pilot it, I'm not cut out for this kind of thing,' Shinji thought dejectedly.

"Then Rei will pilot it," Misato stated simply, "Why? Won't you pilot it Shinji-kun?" Despite the fact that she was trying her absolute hardest not to, Misato felt herself becoming increasingly irritated with the young man's attitude.

"Well then I guess I have no choice. It's not fair to force all of it on Ayanami-san," Shinji stated with a sigh. "Besides you and Ritsuko are counting," Shinji started before he was cut off.

"Cut the crap Shinji!" Misato snapped, her eyes filled with rage. "If you don't want to pilot Unit 01 then say so! That kind of attitude will get you nowhere!"

"Hey!" Reia snapped drawing Misato's fury to her. "Who are you to judge what kind of attitude makes an adequate pilot? From what I've heard only children can pilot the Evas, so I doubt you've ever piloted one. How would you know what it took to be a good pilot! Ikari-kun went up against two of those Angels and defeated them and all you give him is a little praise here and there if that!? That's bullshit! He puts his life on the line every time he gets into that thing, and all you can do is bitch about his attitude!? You're pathetic!" Reia hissed as she finished her tirade gasping for air, although she was still snarling at a shocked Misato.

"Reia-san," Shinji whispered as he watched the young woman whipping around and look at him with eyes full of resentment and rage. 'Wow, she's scary when she gets mad,' Shinji thought to himself as he nervously backed up.

"Don't let her berate you Ikari-kun, she has no right no matter who she is!" Reia snapped again as she turned her attention back toward Misato who was still recovering from the effect of the young woman's words.

After a moment of silence Misato finally decided to speak up again. "You're right, I have no idea what it takes in order to pilot the Eva. However, I do know that the kind of attitude that Shinji-kun has is not adequate because he's liable to give up at any point when things start to get difficult. Shinji has to learn to value himself before he can value others," Misato hissed at Reia with a scowl on her face before she stomped out of the cell.

"She's right, I'll just go home," Shinji whispered as he slowly rose to his feet ignoring the look of rage, confusion, and sorrow mixed into Reia's delicate features.

"Ikari-kun you can't be serious!" Reia exclaimed as her crimson eyes went wide with shock.

"I am….I've got no reason to pilot Eva anymore," Shinji stated as he headed out of the cell and down the hall.

"Ikari-kun wait!" Reia called out as she tried to follow after the blue eyed boy before two burly hands clamped down on her shoulders and forcefully dragged her back. "Get your hands off of me!" Reia hissed as she grasped one of the hands ready to flip over whoever was holding her until she heard the click of a gun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear? Shinji-kun is leaving," Ritsuko stated as she rode on the tram with Gendo and Rei behind them.

"Yes, we'll just have to reconfigure Unit 01 for Rei in that case," Gendo stated simply as he corrected his glasses.

"I suppose, considering how we haven't found the Fourth Child," Ritsuko stated as she gazed back at Rei who looked past her into space.

"By the way did you look at the files that were delivered, about Washington, Reia?" Gendo inquired as he continued to stare ahead.

"Yes, but do you really think it's possible?" Ritsuko asked as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Well we're about to find out, she's here," Gendo stated cryptically as they approached the lab and testing center.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So I'm really free to go,' Shinji thought dejectedly as he held his destroyed NERV id card. "Excuse me, do you know where Major Katsuragi is? I would like to say goodbye," Shinji asked the guard at the entrance to NERV head quarters.

"You no longer work for us so I can no longer disclose that information," the guard answered gruffly as he pointed to the black convertible that appeared in front of the entrance. "Looks like your ride is here," the guard stated with scowl on his face as he muttered something about failing and worthless.

"Alright, but where is Reia-san?" Shinji inquired as he scooped up his duffle bag, "Shouldn't she be joining me?"

"Like I told you before you no longer work for us so I can no longer disclose that information to you," the guard hissed.

Shinji was about to ask how Reia could possibly be involved with NERV but he feared the guards temper and what he might do to him if he didn't get going. "Okay then," Shinji stated dejectedly as he turned and made his way toward the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here," one of the NERV agents stated as he opened the door and allowed Shinji to exit the vehicle.

Shinji started to make his way over toward the train platform while being escorted by the two agents before two people came running down the street toward him.

"Hey Ikari-kun!" Kensuke called out, "We heard you were leaving so we just wanted to say goodbye!"

"Yeah!" Toji chimed in as the duo came to a stop in front of Shinji.

"Well isn't there something you want to say to him?" Kensuke asked pushing Toji forward.

Shinji and Toji stared at one another for a moment with an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air.

"Hurry up would ya'? He doesn't have much time ya' know!" Kensuke stated causing Toji to ball up his fist and audibly gulp.

"Hey Ikari-san, I just wanted to apologize for trying to punch," Toji stated sheepishly. "If you hate me that's okay, because I would understand if you did."

"I don't hate you," Shinji stated with a smile, "There's no reason for me to."

"Ikari," Toji stated as he stared in disbelief before he started to chuckle lightly. "You know you sound just like she does," Toji stated with a smirk, "Both you are big peace lovers or sumthin'."

"Are you talking about Reia?" Shinji inquired. His statement made both Kensuke's and Toji's mouths hang open in shock.

"Wait you know Reia!?" Toji exclaimed in shock as he continued to stare at Shinji.

"It's a long story," Shinji stated sheepishly as the two agents moved behind him signaling it was time for him to get moving.

"Well I hope to see you again some day Ikari-kun," Kensuke stated as he pushed his glasses back and smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Toji stated with a smirk.

"You guys…" Shinji stated as he looked at them in shock for a moment before he simply smiled back and nodded. He then continued on his way up the stairs, the agents and the two other teens following behind him.

"Hey Ikari, don't worry about anyone talking about you either! We saw how you suffered when you fought that Angel, so don't worry! If anyone badmouths you I'll punch 'em right in their mouth," Toji stated as he punched his palm and smirked.

Toji's statement caused Shinji to stop mid-stride and whip around to face him. "Please do try to make me seem like I'm something I'm not!" Shinji cried out as he struggled against the agents' grasp. "I'm nothing but a coward, a weakling, and a wimp! I run away from everything that scares me," Shinji cried out as tears started to streak down his face.

"That's enough!" one of the agents snapped as he forced the boy up the stairs and onto the platform.

After a few minutes Shinji barely heard the sound of an announcement stating that the approaching train was for government use only. 'I'm so pathetic, but what else can I do?' Shinji thought to himself with a sigh as he continued to look down at his feet. 'Well at least Reia-san was able to forgive, so things aren't so bad…she was even kind of nice to be with. I do wonder what happened to her, and why NERV has detained her though,' Shinji continued to think to himself as the train came to a stop in front of him.

Shinji stared at the train for a moment considering whether or not to get on. 'She believed in me, and even appreciated what I did…so did Kensuke and Toji. Maybe Eva is a way for me to find some type of self worth,' Shinji thought to himself as the train signaled the door was about to close. 'I won't runaway, I won't runaway,' Shinji thought to himself as the door closed and the train pulled off.

As the train pulled out Shinji looked down out onto the street to see a distressed Misato leaning against her blue convertible with her head in her hands. "Misato-san?" Shinji called out as he stared down in disbelief.

Misato jumped at the sound of her name being called as she whipped around daring to hope. Fortunately for her there he stood, duffle bag in hand, and staring intently at her. "Shinji-kun," Misato stated with a small smile.

They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity before Shiji spoke up. "I'm back," Shinji stated with a warm smile as he watched Misato give him one in return.

"Welcome home, Shinji-kun."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next Episode: The Fourth Child**

**Author's Note: Okay I'm still trying to regain my creative spark, and no I didn't just write this. It's been done for awhile, I just kinda forgot about it. Anyway, I am currently working on chapters 5 and 6 so those should be done along with the rest of my stuff when I finally come out of my funk. Until then I hope this chapter is long enough to keep you interested until I get the chance to post more. As always PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO FLAME!**


End file.
